Little Did I Know
by Dauntlessprodigy46
Summary: Beatrice Prior worked at a cafe downtown. One evening, a stranger walked in and they started talking. He introduced himself as Tobias. Little did she know he was Four, lead singer of her favorite band, The Brave. Little did she know her life was about to change forever. I do not own the Divergent Series... *BEING EDITED*
1. Chapter 1

It had been late at night and I was almost finished with my shift when a tall, bulky male with sunglasses entered the café. I had an unsettling feeling about the sunglasses and him entering just before closing time. My movements around the cleaning cloth in my hand began to slow down as I watched him lurking toward the bar. The café was empty and my manager, Bud was in the back. _If something happens, he'll hear you scream._ I had almost laughed at the thought.I forced it out of my head.

I had already dimmed the most of the lights and I was afraid the guy would trip over a set of chairs or something. He walked with swift movements over to the bar and ordered a coffee in a low, rough voice. I made myself stay neutral and stopped myself to look surpised. Nobody had ever ordered a coffee at 1 a.m. during my shift.

"Sure. Milk or sugar in your coffee?" I politely asked him. I really looked at him this time. Or as much as I could with the dim lighting. _I know you, I know you._ Thoughts raced through my mind but again, I pushed them away. I had never really met this guy in my life. I didn't know him.

"No, thank you," he answered. He sat down on one of the stools standing at the bar and sighed deep. Frustrated, he combed his hands through his hair.

"Rough night?" I asked before turning my back toward him to get him is coffee.

"Yes. No." He corrected himself as if lost in thoughts. "Well, I just have a busy life. Travelling from place to place, staying for a few days and then leaving."

I turned around with the coffee and placed it in front of him. I immediately noticed he put away his sunglasses, but it was too dark to see his face clearly. But his eyes. Such shining and brilliant blue eyes, even in this light. They were so damn familiar. Like really, really familiar.

Thinking about the sunglasses, I asked, "Are you a pilot or something?"

"Oh no, not at all. I um, work and travel with bands and other artists. Like setting up stage and body guarding and stuff." He seemed to grow uncomfortable. "It's complicated," he clarified.

"Sounds like fun. Tell me about those wonderful places you have been," I said, very curious at that point. I never really talked to costumers unless it was someone I knew. I just had some kind of urge inside of me to talk to him.

He was silent for a while before speaking. "I've been in Europe. Berlin, London, Paris, Madrid, Budapest, Amsterdam, Stockholm, you name it. I also went to Australia, South America, Asia... All places were extraordinary. But Amsterdam, oh what a wonderful place…?"

"It's Be… Tris. My name is Tris," I replied, not realty wanting him to know my real name and, to be honest, Beatrice sounded too lame.

"Amsterdam Tris, is so... wonderful," he said with a low chuckle.

"Because of Red Lights District and the weed?" I teased. I wiggled my eyebrows, suddenly feeling rather bold, but I was not sure if he could see it in the dim lights.

"No, of course not!" he snapped at me, but recovered quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just- never mind."

"It's okay. What's your name? You know mine, I want to know yours."

He was silent for a moment, as thinking about whether to say it or not.

"You can trust me, you know," I reassured him.

"My name is Tobias."

"Nice to meet you, Tobias," I said, reaching over the bar, offering him my hand.

"Likewise," he said, taking my hand and shook it firmly. His hand felt so strong, so big. He stared at me for a moment. "Have you ever been to 'wonderful places'?" he asked, quoting me.

"No, I haven't been much further than just outside Chicago. I want to go to New York City one day though and beyond, oversea to Europe."

It was true, the only place outside Chicago I'd ever visited had been the woods an hour away from where I lived. I used to have summer camps there. My family and I never went on a holiday and that was fine.

"I'm sure you will go one day. I have been there, it's awesome. I currently live there too, actually."

"You're kidding right?" I laughed. He leaned forward on the bar, about two feet away from my face. His teeth flashed in the light as he smiled.

"No, I'm serious. I live in Manhattan, facing Central Park. My apartment is not that high though." He lets out a shaky laugh. "Not a fan of heights."

"That must be beautiful," I breathed. I couldn't imagine a life in Manhattan looking over Central Park. It was a dream I knew would never come true. With this job, I would never get enough money to even move to New York. Keep dreaming, Beatrice. Dream big.

"Yeah it kinda is," he paused. "What are your hobbies, Tris?"

I was a bit startled by his question. Not every stranger asked me my hobbies. It was not something I shared with everyone. I was kind of a lonely person; I wasn't open to anyone except my mom and best friend. But, telling my hobbies wouldn't hurt, would it?

"My hobbies… I don't have that many. I help the homeless sometimes." I was embarrassed by saying that, even though I shouldn't have been. "I also like to draw, but more like doodling in my notebook when I have nothing to do. I drew this too." I showed him my tattoo of three ravens flying towards my heart on my collarbone. I wasn't sure he could see it clearly. "Three ravens, flying towards my heart. One for each family member."

"You are a very thoughtful person, you know?" he chuckled. "I like it. You should design one for me."

I blushed and looked down. I never flirted with anyone before, if this was supposed to be flirting. I felt light, giddy and still very curious about this Tobias guy. "Me? Designing a tattoo for you?"

"Yeah, you obviously have talent." He was quiet. Then I realized I hadn't asked him about his.

"What about you, Tobias? Any surprising interests?"

He chuckled. "No. I don't have that many hobbies, but I like singing?"

I had to do my best not to burst out of laughter. Tobias didn't sound like a singer at all. "You sing? In a band or alone?" I asked instead, my voice full of awe and surprise.

"I'm in a band, indeed." His voice sounded somehow more excited. "I dare to say I'm pretty good."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so? Do you guys perform?"

He nodded. "That's why we're in Chicago. We're having a show tomorrow night." He paused. "Or today I should say."

I thought he had said he worked for bands? Was he lying to me? Hiding something? I looked into his eyes, which looked tired and I decided to shrug it off. He was cute enough to be that suspicious.

"I wish I could come to watch, but I have to work tomorrow." I looked around. "Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be cleaning the bar." I sighed and picked up a cloth and soaked it with water.

"Can I help? I can't stand to watch you work in front of me while I'm doing nothing at all."

I looked up at him in surprise. "Um, sure. You could place all the chairs on the tables." I pointed at the space behind him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

We chatted and talked while cleaning. He was so kind, so open that I could've talked to him all night. In the beginning he seemed tense, almost unkind. Maybe that was what he wanted in the first place, for me to think he wasn't an easy person, that he wouldn't talk so openly with me like he did now.

After the bar had been cleaned and the cafe was ready for closure, he said, "I think I should go. I got to work."

He put some money on the bar. Way too much. "Keep the change," he said with a wink.

"Tobias, you can't do that. You helped cleaning!" I shoved the money back to him.

He ignored my question and the money. "I hope we'll meet again, Tris. It was nice talking to you."

"You know where to find me," I said with a shrug, looking around. "Bye Tobias," I whispered, although I had no idea why. It felt a little bit like I lost a friend. He walked away and looked back once more as he reached the door. He put on his sunglasses and continued to walk down the street. I thought that would be the last time I saw him. Little did I know, oh little did I know.

 **So... I rewrote this chapter after almost 9 months since I published the story. I hope it's better than the last version, because that sucked. Let me know what you think, I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

My phone rang as I got out of bed for the day. The familiar song from my favorite band blasted through its speakers. I almost couldn't pick up the phone, just because I wanted to listen further. I did anyways, it was Susan. "Beatrice!"

"Hey Susan, what's up?" I asked my best friend on the phone.

"Not much actually. Are you up yet?"

"Yes…" I slowly got up and walked over to my bathroom, rubbing my face while staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked awfully in need of a cup of coffee. I shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to Tobias.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" she chuckled. "Do you want to go to the concert of The Brave with me tonight?"

My hand froze on my face. I blinked, once, twice, before answering, "Are you kidding? Yes, of course! Susan, how did you get tickets? I thought the show was sold out?"

"My dad got them from work! He mumbled something about how he was always given tickets for a boyband concert' and I practically begged him to give them to me. Ahhh! Bea, we're going to The Brave!"

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I made kissing sounds through the phone as I jumped up and down on my spot in the bathroom. The Brave was the most amazing band ever and had 4 very handsome members. Four, the lead singer, Uriah, the guitarist, Zeke, the drummer and Will, the bassist. I'd been a fan of their music since forever and I had tried to get tickets for their concert but failed.

"No problem! So shall I come by at 5? Maybe have dinner together before?"

"Sure! Bye Susan!"

"See you later."

I called Bud immediately for the night off. He said he would be fine, that he had extra staff tonight anyway. I barely held my excitement as I walked over to my stereo and put on Radioactive. It was like their greatest hit ever. Everyone knew it and I happened to know every single line.

 _"_ _This is it, the apocalypse!"_

I looked at the clock on the wall. I had plenty of time to get ready. It was still morning and decided to take advantage of my day off and took a bath with a good book and a cup of tea, The Brave still playing in the background.

I let myself sink into the hot water and threw my head back in relaxation. A book and three cups of tea later, my skin was covered in wrinkles and I pushed myself up and out of the water.

With my hair still damp I searched for my outfit: ripped jeans, my The Brave top: a black top with an orange circle with flames, and red Converse. I kept my makeup simple with eyeliner and mascara and threw hair up in a high ponytail.

Susan came by at exactly 5. As usual, she comes in without knocking on the door and crashes down on my couch. "Bea, you look so good!"

I looked down at my outfit and smiled. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shut up! Everyone will be jealous of your look tonight." She clicks her tongue. "If Four doesn't notice you now, I'm done."

I snort and roll my eyes, sitting down next to her. "Want a drink?"

She raised her eyebrows and shoved me. "You're so mean."

I chuckled. Susan wasn't old enough to drink yet and she has sworn not to do so until she can do so, legally. She'd always been this way. In high school, she was against breaking any rules, even when I assured her nothing would happen.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed as she shoved me.

She reached out to her purse and showed me the two tickets. My eyes widened as I held one. Tickets with early entry, which meant we could stand up front! I reached over and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God!"

"I know!" she said giddily too. "We can almost touch them!"

We swooned together and then decided to head out to dinner before the concert began. We ate some Chinese close by the venue. It was packed with fans. Loud chatter about the band could be heard even from outside the restaurant. I picked up some phrases, which included a new song and premiering. I turned to Susan. "Do they have a new song?"

Susan nodded. "Haven't you heard? These past days have been full of rumours the band is going to premier a new song tonight!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? How do I not know that?"

Shrugging, she said, "I don't know. I thought you already knew. But the odds are so small the rumours are true."

"Yeah, but still." I glanced around and took a sip from my water. "I met someone yesterday, by the way."

Her head whipped in my direction and she gaped at me. "Seriously? A boy?"

I blushed and nodded. "His name is Tobias. He's very handsome and kind, and has these beautiful blue eyes and..." I trailed off. "I don't have his number."

Susan groaned. "You're such an idiot! This one time you meet someone new and interesting."

"We had those long conversations and he told me about his life and I told him about mine and I'm just so stupid not to ask for his number!" I was half scolding myself. "I only said he could find me at the café."

Susan smiled again and took a bite. "I'm sure he will find you if you two had a good time."

I glared. "It's not like we did anything."

She eyed me and her smile grew bigger. I laughed and finished my meal.

After dinner we went and arrived at the concert hall. Waiting half an hour, we could enter as one of the first. We ran up front and the waist-height fence pressed against my stomach as I claimed my spot. I hugged Susan tightly as we jumped up and down together. "We made it!"

Other girls glared at us as we had one of the best spots. I felt slightly bad for them. Some of them had waited for ages to get here and all we did was wait for half an hour. I gave them an apologetic look and shrugged.

Another half an hour later the opening act began and my nerves and excitement were killing me. I'd never been to a concert of this band before, despite the fact that I'd been fan for years. I bit my lip as the opening act came to a closure and the count down for the main show began.

10... 9...

I'm not ready, I'm not ready!

8... 7...

Can these 10 seconds go even slower?

6... 5...

I'm going to pass out.

4.. 3...

My heart is pounding in my ears.

2... 1...

Here we go.

"Tobias?"


	3. Chapter 3

It's Tobias! My brain screamed. How could you have been so blind! It's him!

No, it couldn't be him. That was impossible. I was seeing things. It was dark and I was tired. Four wasn't there last night. It wasn't him. Four wouldn't tell his real name to anyone, so why would he tell me? But it was so obvious, his sunglasses, his hesitation before telling his name, the long working days. I tried to forget about it and continued to scream and cheer.

The opening song was one of their biggest hits of their newest album, I Bet My Life.

"I know I took the path and you would never want for me!" Four sang, along with us. His voice as beautiful as ever. The band was unbelievable good live.

All around me other fans tried to get the band's attention and declared their love for them. They even cried. I was not that kind of fan. I loved them so much because the songs meant something to me. Every line, every word, every melody was played with so much passion.

"So I, I bet my life on you!" I smiled so broadly it hurt and looked at Susan, our eyes meeting and both realizing this was really happening. The vibe of the show, it was real and it was amazing. It gave me goose bumps as the song ended and the venue erupted in cheers. Magical.

The next song was Demons. The song seemed so innocent, but I thought the lyrics went so much deeper. When Four sang about demons hiding in his eyes, I guess he meant dark secrets. Everyone had secrets, even the toughest guys had broken boys inside them. Over the years, I had developed a theory that one of the guys had some sort of trauma which is inevitable. I was not sure who.

Besides their excellent vocal skills, the guys were very good looking. Will had blonde hair and green eyes, which was the opposite of Uriah and Zeke, who were brothers and had a brownish skin tone, brown hair and brown eyes. Four was simply a piece of art. Everything about him was just gorgeous. Again, Tobias came to mind. I couldn't stop comparing him to Four. Tobias would ruin my night if he keeps popping up in my thoughts.

They were halfway through the concert when Four spoke through his mic.

"What's up, Chicago?!" The massive hall exploded with screaming and yelling.

"Are y'all having a good time?"

"YESSSS," I cheered, along with thousands of others.

"The next song is a brand new one. It hasn't been released on iTunes, Spotify or whatever yet." I eyed Susan who gave me a look that said _I told you._ "Yesterday I decided to dedicate this song to a very special girl I met at a local place last night." Everyone, including Susan, began to whistle and screaming. And I? I just stood there, staring at Four, letting his words repeat in my head. A local place yesterday evening.

I was so confused.

The first few notes of the song were played and Four walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down. We were maybe 7 feet apart. My heart, it never stopped slowing down in the first place but at this point I thought it would slam out of my body.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep," he sang softly. "Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars"

I swore to God, it was him. Everyone around me pressed me against the small fence in front of me and I got hands all over me that tried to touch Four. And I just stood there. Gripping the fence tightly.

Suddenly, Four jumped off stage and walked over to the crowd and… me. He offered me a hand and helped me climb the fence. I heard the girls behind me screaming harder and harder, but Four had his eyes locked with mine. He walked backwards towards the stage stairs with one hand on the microphone and one hand intertwined with mine.

"I could lie, could lie, could lie. Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly."

Then we were on stage, facing each other, holding hands. He was singing to me. It was every girl's dream in this crowd to be standing in my shoes. My face was glowing and I was grinning from ear to ear. I focused on his blue eyes and everything around me faded. It was just me and Four.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,

Sitting, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars"

After the song ends, I swear I had become deaf. Four pulled me in a hug, to whisper in my ear. "Can I meet you again?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Ye-yeah, when?"

"Tomorrow evening at the café?" he proposed. He rubbed my back and I could feel his lips brushing my ear, giving me goose bumps.

"Okay. It's a beautiful song by the way."

"It's for you."

"Thank you, Four."

"Call me Tobias, please, when we're alone."

I pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Goodbye, Tobias," I said softly, making sure nobody heard us.

He smiled back and I melted away. "Goodbye, Tris."

I looked to the right and saw Uriah, Zeke and Will standing next to each other, talking. I guessed they were talking about Tobias and me. I looked left and saw what Tobias saw every show. The view was unbelievable. It took my breath away. I never wanted to forget this moment.

I went back to the audience with some help of the security guards and smiled one last time to Tobias, and he grinned back. As soon as I was back in the crowd, I was bombarded with questions, not only from Susan. Literally every person around me asked me questions like, "Were you the girl he met yesterday?" or "Are you his girlfriend?" or even things like, "You bitch! I don't understand why he even picked you!"

I just zoned out and leaned on the fence with my elbows, chin in my palms. Tobias was with the rest of the band, talking. Zeke clapped Tobias on the shoulder and said something in his ear.

Tobias turned to the crowd and shouted, "Guys, I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"

"If you love somebody

Better tell while they here 'cause

They just may run away from you

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down," he sang.

"CAUSE I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" I screamed on top of my lungs, putting an arm in the air. This was the best night of life.


	4. Chapter 4

"FOUR! FOUR STOP!" Zeke called after me after we had finished the concert.

I walked in our dressing room and laid down on one of the couches. I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned.

"Guys, just please. What is it?"

"What is it? Four, you took a girl on stage without us knowing?! Who was she? Was she the girl from yesterday? I thought she didn't know it was you!"

"She didn't okay? And yes, it was her."

I didn't want to spill any of it, because they didn't need to know more. At first I didn't know it was her. After a couple of songs, I looked at her and I saw her petite frame and golden locks in a ponytail, it had to be her. So when our newest song we recorded a few weeks ago and would premier came, I went to sit on the edge of the stage. Just to be closer to her.

Then I knew for sure. She was the girl that occupied my mind whole day. We were a couple of feet apart and I felt the urge to touch her. The band hadn't done that before, having fans on stage. But she, she was an exception. She was so beautiful, her eyes sparkling in the spotlights and face flushed.

Apparently I was daydreaming, because Uriah jumped on top of me, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"Four has a crush! Four has a crush!"

"Oh shut up, Uri." I pushed him off of me, on the ground.

"You are going to meet her again, aren't you?" Will asked.

"Yes…"

Zeke's eyes widened and said, "Holy shit man, you really like that girl!"

"She isn't just a girl. Her name is Tris." Zeke, Uriah and Will sat on the couch across from me.

"You mentioned that yesterday. Tell us something new, man."

"I don't know what to tell you. Apparently she is fan of us. I had no idea she was fan."

"What did you talk about yesterday at the cafe?"

"No way I'm going to share that."

"Did you kiss?" Uriah asked. My head jerked up and I stared at him. "Shit man, you did! Dude I can't believe you did that!"

"Uriah, shut up. I. DIDN'T. KISS. WITH. TRIS. OKAY?"

"Who didn't kiss with who?" Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, asked. She, Christina, Will's girlfriend, and Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend had walked in and joined the conversation. They only traveled a part of the tour with us, since they had jobs too.

"Four says he didn't kiss Tris, that girl on stage, but I think they have," Uriah said, childish as ever.

"We didn't kiss, okay? We just talked."

"So that girl on stage was the girl you met yesterday! Oh my God, that's the cutest thing EVER," Christina squealed with Marlene.

"What you did for her was really romantic. You know what girls dream of," Shauna said. "I wish Zeke would do that for me," she mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!"

I laughed and sat up straight.

"What are you going to do now, Four?" Shauna asked. Marlene and Christina had recovered from their little outburst.

"I'm going to meet her again, of course." Again, Marlene and Christina had some difficulties containing their excitement. I heard something about a new group member. They were all going too far with this. We met twice.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Um, about what, Four? You and Tris are the news of the night." I gave Will a questioning look as he handed me his phone.

Tris and I were trending on Twitter under _Fourtris._ I opened the tag and dozens of tweets scrolled past with similar texts. I smiled to myself as I took in the words and the pictures taken by people in the audience. I paused on one photo. It was actually a beautiful picture. From the photographer's point of view, her face is in sight, not mine. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her high ponytail and top of The Brave. She looked bad ass. I thought about all the other girls in the audience that would die for Tris' spot on stage.

I hoped she came out of there alive.

"What are you thinking about, Four?" Will asked.

"What do you think, Will? He is thinking about Tris!" Christina shoved me and I glared at her.

"You have to make this work, Four. She seems like a nice girl. Please don't break her heart." Marlene said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Guys, it's getting late. Why don't we head to our hotel?" Shauna asked.

"Totally agree with that one," I said, standing up from my spot on the couch.

Once arrived at the hotel, I went to my room. Since the others had girlfriends, I had a room to myself.

I fell asleep thinking about her.

* * *

 **This chapter was really difficult for me to write. I had some problems with the time sequence. I was like, was it yesterday they met? Yes, it was. Shall I do Tris POV next? And then her experience after the concert? Again, thank you thank you thank you for all your kind reviews! I love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

"Beatrice! Beatrice, stop!" Susan called after me as I headed towards the exit of the hall, trying not to bring attention to myself. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What was that about? Why did Four pull you on stage?"

And then we had a crowd.

"I was the one who kind of met him yesterday?"

Realization crossed her face and her mouth fell open. All around us people whispered and murmured. It was so creepy.

I felt people stare at me. It was definitely not funny, so I began to the exit again. People stepped aside to let me through. I heard Susan's quiet footsteps behind me.

The drive home was fairly quiet too. I wondered if Tobias had to explain things too.

"It was really romantic, you know? Are you going to meet him again?" Susan asked.

"Yes," I replied with a smile, though I thought she understood that I wasn't very up to a conversation about it.

Once home I washed all the makeup off my face and put something comfortable on. A cup of tea and a book was a pretty good idea. I needed something to keep my thoughts away from a certain blue eyed.

I picked my favorite flavor, strawberry tea, and the book I was currently reading.

After twenty pages I became frustrated. I couldn't concentrate AT ALL. Besides Susan there was my mom. I wanted to call her, but it was already 12:30 am.

Sleep was the best option I had. I could go to mom in the morning.

I brushed my teeth and went to bed. In bed I went through the last 24 hours. No boy had ever conquered my mind this badly. Congratulations, Tobias.

I thought about that big rough hand in mine. They fitted perfectly. Maybe we were made for each other. But what about after The Brave left for another city, in another state? My life was here, with Susan and my family and school. I went to Chicago University. There was no way I would give up school for a boy.

But Tobias wasn't just a boy. He was the boy who understood me and sang a song for me. At that point I realized why he had lied to me last night. He didn't want to reveal his true identity. He wanted to be treated normally. He wanted a moment of peace. And I gave that to him.

With that in mind, sleep finally took over.

The next morning, I went to see my mom. She lived a few blocks away with my dad. My brother Caleb lived in Chicago too and went to Chicago University as well.

I knocked on the door and my mom opened.

"Hello Beatrice! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Hey mom. I wanted to talk to you about something."

She immediately became serious and we sat down at the kitchen table.

"I will start at the beginning. Two nights ago, close to closing time, a man with sunglasses came in and ordered a coffee. We started to talk about our lives. He "worked" with artists and travelled with them around the world. I had no idea who he was." I paused. "We talked about all kind of things. It was amazing, mom. That was why it felt like I'd lost a friend when he left."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm supposed to tell that." I thought about how everyone called him Four. There would have been a good explanation for that.

"What happened then?"

"Um, the next day Susan called. She had tickets for The Brave. You know how much I love them. I've loved them since their first song. So I freaked out when Susan called me. I tried so hard to get tickets, mom!"

She smiled at me and patiently waited for me to continue.

"The concert was so amazing. No words can describe how much I loved it. About halfway through the songs, Four said the band was going to perform a new, never heard before song. It was the most gorgeous song I had ever heard in my entire life. I loved it. But it was mostly because the song was dedicated to a girl he met. And the girl was me."

"What did you say? The song was for you?"

"Yeah. I'll look it up, wait a minute."

I opened my phone and went to YouTube. I typed in: "New song The Brave" and I got a few results. There was one video that was uploaded a few hours ago. I pressed on play. I got butterflies in my stomach.

Somebody had filmed me and Four on stage and put it on YouTube.

I handed my mom the phone and her eyes lit up.

"Is that you, Beatrice?"

"Yes, that's me."

"That's so cute! Wait, let me guess. He is the guy from the cafe?"

"Hmm. I'm going to meet him tonight."

"Really? And what are you going to do after that? Because you are still in school and he travels the world," she stated.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I have no idea what to do, mom," I admitted.

She leaned over the table. "I think you should give it a shot. You have no school now, it's summer. Let's see how you two are at the end of the night?" she advised. I smiled at her.

My mom was right. I was free till September. I thought about asking Bud if I could close the cafe that night, so Tobias and I could talk a little longer. I stood up to leave.

"Thank you, mom. It was great talking to you. I got to go. Love you!"

"Love you too! And remember to tell me everything!"

"Will do!" And with that I left the house. I sang the song in my head over and over again. I couldn't wait till it's released on iTunes.

Hello again! This was the chapter for today. Are you excited for their little 'date'? I really loved all the reviews and follows and favorites! They really make my day! Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

* * *

"Heey," I said.

"Hi," she said. "Please, sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

I sat down at a table and looked up. "A beer, please." She nodded and went to the bar.

Tris came back with a beer and a cola. "You don't drink?" I asked her.

"Not really, I'm not a fan of alcohol," she said with a small smile.

There was a bit of a tension in the room. We both didn't know what to say. What could we say? We were practically strangers, except for the fact that I hadn't stopped thinking about her. What was I thinking? I had written a song for this girl directly after we met. It was kind of weird.

"Did you have the day off?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. We have one more show tomorrow and then we stay here for a week, because Chicago is where Will, Zeke and Uriah are from. They will be visiting their families the next few days."

"You are from Chicago too, right? Aren't you going to visit your family?"

"Stalker much?"

"Nah, just a fan."

I chuckled a bit before answering. "Let's just say I don't have a close relationship with my family."

And then it was quiet again. Then Tris' boss said goodbye and left the cafe.

"I always wondered what you would be like in person. I always knew what to ask you when I would finally meet you. And now I don't know what to say," she chuckled. I laughed with her.

"Life's complicated, huh?"

"Oh, so true. But you know what I do, when life isn't easy?"

"What?"

"I read and write down quotes. Sad quotes, happy quotes, motivating quotes, inspirational quotes. As Buddha said: "RULE YOUR MIND OR IT WILL RULE YOU." Everything that speaks to me I write down in my notebook, called Dreams and Hopes." She smiled and stared back at me.

I nodded and sipped my beer. "Let me guess, that notebook, is like this big," I said, putting my beer down and placing my hand above each other in the air. At that point she threw her head backwards and laughed, because between my hands was at least 20 inches.

"That's very exaggerated. But I must admit I have two notebooks full. My friend says I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy!" I exclaim. "I think it's beautiful," I said softly.

I didn't know what this girl did to me. I never talked that much.

"Speaking of quotes. I think I said it before, but I have an apartment in New York." She nodded. "All my walls are grey and bare, except for one. It's black and has a quote painted in white. It says "Fear God Alone"."

She locked eyes with me. She was quiet, as figuring out why that quote.

"It's a beautiful quote, Tobias."

I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend, Tobias? I mean the others have girlfriends, and they are famous. Christina is a fashion designer, Marlene a model and Shauna a dancer. Aren't you hooked up with some famous singer?"

I frowned at her and leaned forward. Normally I would have been angry if interviewers asked about my love life. But I responded as calmly as I could.

"You have no idea how many times I've been introduced to some kind of model, dancer, singer or whatever fancy job they have. It is so freaking annoying that I just leave a party after half an hour. I was never interested in any of them. They were all covered in makeup and stuff, they looked like a Barbie doll. If I wanted one, I would've gone to the toy store!" In the end I had raised my voice to almost yelling, but I cleared my throat and sat back. "But not you. You caught my eye the other day. You're beautiful." I whispered the last part, but I think she heard it since she was blushing.

"Thank you," she said quietly, avoiding my eyes. I reached over and grabbed her hand. I rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"I mean it. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. Maybe the most beautiful person I've ever known."

"That's very kind of you, Tobias. You're very handsome, too. I think you already know that," she said with a wink. I smirked, thinking about thousands of posters hanging on walls.

Then I thought of something I completely forgot to ask her.

"What are you studying?"

"Oh. Um, I go to Chicago University. I have just finished my second year there. I study Cinema and Media, because I've always loved movies. Since I was younger I always looked critically at details in a movie. I am thinking about getting a job as a critics reviewer."

"That's pretty interesting. I never went to college. Although my father wanted me to."

"As a back-up, or he just didn't want you to become famous with a band?"

"He never liked the idea of being in a band. He always thought I would follow his footsteps into the Government."

"Ugh, I hate politics."

"Me too."

We were silent for a moment. It was a comfortable silence. I noticed that Tris looked down at the table and she fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"This isn't goodbye, right?" She looked up from the table.

"Of course not, Tris. Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me. The last two days were unforgettable. I hope we can meet again as much as we can this week." I wiped her tears away. She reached over and placed her hand on top of mine.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What about I take you backstage at the show tomorrow? I think your boss will be okay with that. And you can meet the rest?"

"That sounds perfect!" she agreed.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Shall I pick you up at your address?"

"Sounds good. Should I give you my address?" she offered.

"I have an idea." I reached out to my pocket and grabbed a pen. "Give me your hand."

I wrote down my number with a little heart behind it. She blushed and stood up. She collected the glasses and walked to the bar. She placed them on the counter and walked back to me. I noticed she slightly swayed her hips on her way. Or it was just my imagination.

"Well, goodbye Tobias. Good night."

"Goodnight, Tris. I'll see you tomorrow."

I almost reached the door when I turned around. "Text me your address." I winked and walked out of the cafe towards my hotel.

* * *

 **Hello again, missed me? ;) I was wondering, does it surprise you that I'm Dutch? Just wondering... Anyway, thanks for the kind reviews, favorites and follows! I promise from now on I'm going to spend more time on a chapter and make them longer, cause 1000 words isn't as much as you think... Love you all! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias POV**

 _Hi 4, here's my address: 3632 W Cermak Rd. See u tonight x_

Why did she call me Four? Oh.

 _Call me Tobias, nobody is going to look on my phone ;) And I'll pick you up at 5, okay? You can eat with us x_

"Guys, are you okay with Tris joining us for dinner?" The band and the girls were all sitting in Zeke's room, hanging out.

"Sure," Will said. Zeke and Uriah were too busy doing Call of Duty.

"Oh my God, Four! Since when were you so romantic!" Christina joked.

I rolled my eyes and read the text from Tris.

 _Awesome. Is this some kind of VIP meet and greet? ;D_

 _Only for you x_

 _Aw you're the sweetest x_

"Guys, they need you at an interview right now!" I looked up and saw Tori, our manager, standing in the doorway.

 _I hate to say this, but I gtg. They need me with some interview HELP ME x_

 _You'll survive! I'll see you tonight_

 _Can't wait…_

"Man, that girl has to be special," Will said.

"Why?"

"Because you're grinning from ear to ear dude. And your cheeks are slightly-" I cut him off by shoving him.

On my left Zeke brought his face to my ear. "Red," he whispered.

I glared at him and punched him in the arm.

About halfway through the interview, Uriah started to cross the line.

"I think we were all a little shocked when Four started to act a little bit like Harry Styles. About the song and the girl. Do you have any comments?" the interviewer asked no one in particular.

Just as I was about to answer "No comments.", Uriah blurted: "Her name is Tris."

My head shot to the left where Uriah sat. I wanted to strangle him right here, right now. I glared at him and mouthed: "Why?"

"Four, is this girl, Tris, your new love interest?" the interviewer asked.

Before I could've gotten mad, I stood up and left the room. Out of all things Uriah could've said, he mentioned her name.

I ran and ran and ran and I didn't know where I was going until I stopped at the cafe. Was Tris working? I looked through the window and saw the cafe was busy and full. I couldn't keep Tris from work.

So I decided to go to the place where I used to go when I was still living here; Promontory Point. I'd always go there when I wanted to be alone. I'd sit on the rocks, facing the lake.

I had to take the taxi to get there. Luckily it wasn't that busy. I sat on the rocks and closed my eyes. For a moment I could just forget the whole interview.

I had nothing on my mind. No band. No fame. No tour. No interviews. All I wished for was a moment of peace and rest. Being famous wasn't easy, it was one of the most difficult jobs in the world. The expectations of the band went higher and higher as we became more popular all over the world. More studio time, more songs, more concerts, less time for ourselves.

Sometimes I wished we were still a little school band, performing at parties and proms. Back then people said we were good, but I wasn't expecting this good. Soon someone from a label had come and asked us to record some songs. And then Tori came. She did very much for the band and she goes everywhere we go.

She was like our aunt. She cared for us and she made sure we didn't change much like Justin Bieber. We all loved her.

I looked at my watch when I had opened my eyes. 4 pm. I had to get back to the hotel. I was about to stand up to leave when someone called me.

"Four?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl, probably 13 or 14 years old.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Can I pleeaaasseee take a picture with you?" she pleaded.

"Why not."

I walked over to her and took a selfie. I grabbed the marker out of my pocket.

"Give me your arm," I said. "What's your name?"

"A..am…Amanda," she stuttered. I smiled and began to write.

 _Amanda, be brave!_ plus my signature.

"Thank you so much!"

I put my hand in the air and she high-fived it before running off to her mom. I loved my fans.

It was 4:30 when I arrived at the hotel. I knocked on Zeke's door and Shauna opened. "Is it my pizza?" Uriah shouted from the couch.

"No, it's Four," she replied.

"Oh, hey bro. I'm sorry about the-" Uriah began.

"Don't talk about the interview. It's okay now," I cut him off.

"Did you go to Tris?" Zeke asked.

"No, I went to think."

He narrowed his eyes, thought about saying something, but continued to play his game.

At 4:40 I left again.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to pick up Tris."

I was replied by a chorus of byes.

The ride to Tris' apartment wasn't that long. I arrived in time. I knocked on the door and she answered.

And she was beautiful. Her hair was down in waves and wore a high wasted jeans with a crop top. Gorgeous.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yup," she replied. She locked the door behind her. Together we walked to a taxi to take us to the hotel.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her in the taxi. She was bouncing her knees up and down.

"What do you think? I'll be in a room full of famous people!"

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be there too."

She flashed me a small smile and took my hand. I thought about the interview incident and decided to tell her.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Uriah kind of mentioned your name in an interview," I mumbled.

"Which name?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tris isn't my real name."

"It isn't?"

"No, my real name is Beatrice. I thought a change would be nice," she shrugged.

"Thank God. I thought when they know your real name, they are going to look you up and stalk you too. But they won't. I like Tris better, by the way."

"The stalking will be worth it," she said smiling.

I smiled back. I really wanted to kiss her now, but I held the urge back.

"We're here," the taxi driver said. We were staring at each other the whole time.

I paid the taxi driver and stepped out, Tris still holding my hand. I was helping her out when I saw a flash. Paparazzi. Oh no.

"We have to rush," I whispered.

"What? Why?" she whispered back.

"Paparazzi."

As soon as she heard the word she started running to the entrance of the hotel.

"Which floor?" she asked.

"Penthouse," I replied.

We stopped running once we were in the elevator.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it! This chapter was a bit longer than the others, and I'll keep making longer! This chapter was really difficult to write :( I hope you don't lose faith in me :) Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So… you're Tris?" Marlene asked. We all sat on the couches in front of the TV in the hotel room.

"Yeah, that's me," I said quietly, looking at my lap.

"Hey you don't have to be shy! I'll introduce myself," Christina said. I obviously already knew her. Who didn't? She sat up straight and began.

"I'm Christina. I'm 21 years old and I was born and raised in New York. I have a younger sister. I am studying to be a fashion designer. I already work for my mom's brand. Besides fashion and shopping, I love to hang out with friends and bake cookies! I also like to run and to sport."

"Are you planning on having an own brand?" I ask her.

"No, I don't think so. I love working for my mom, but my dream is to design sportswear for Nike."

"Cool. Then I might wear your shorts in the future," I stated. I smiled widely as she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It would be so awesome to see people running in clothes designed by me!" she said. "I never thought of it that way."

Marlene started to introduce herself next. "I'm Marlene, and I'm almost 22 years old. When I was 15, I was discovered by a modelling agency. I started modelling for small brands, but when I was 18 I started modelling for H&M and for Christina's mom's brand. That was how I met Chris. We became friends and when she and Will had started to date, she introduced me to Uriah and the rest is history. I've finished high school, but I never went to college. Besides modelling, I love to have movie nights and to draw."

"You draw a lot?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I draw when I have time. People say it's beautiful, but I just do my thing. I draw whatever comes to my mind."

"I draw too, but it's not that great. I have drawn this though." I pulled the collar from my shirt over my shoulder to show the three ravens on my collar bone.

"Wow Tris. That's beautiful! What do they mean?" Marlene asked.

"Three ravens, one for each family member. My brother, my mom and my dad," I explained.

They all stared at it in awe and I blushed. I slid my collar back up and looked at the ground. They all had awesome careers and stuff and they were in awe of my tattoo? Maybe I just had to stop comparing myself to them and just see them as normal people, which they were.

We were all silent for quite a while.

Shauna broke the silence. "My name is Shauna. 23 years old. I'm a dancer. I go to Cornell University. I have a job as a dance teacher and I want to become a professional dancer. I've been dancing since I was 5. I really like photography as well. I have two younger siblings, Lynn and Hector. And together with my younger sister Lynn, I frequently go to a gym to work out, usually boxing or something. I may be a girl, but I'm a fighter."

"That's my girl!" Zeke exclaimed. I chuckled as Shauna and Zeke high-fived.

"The name is Uriah, 21 years old. I'm in a band, obviously. And I love to pull pranks!"

Marlene face palmed herself and Zeke sighed. Where his pranks that bad?

"What was the best prank you've ever pulled?" I asked out of curiosity.

He thought about it before answering, "Once I put on a scream mask and hid in the closet of my mom. She was so scared she threw all the clothes she held in the air and she had to lie down for half an hour before she had calmed herself down. Plus she kept swearing. Zeke laughed his ass off and then we got grounded for two weeks."

"That's just stupid! You could already predict you got grounded!" I snickered.

"It was worth it."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. I turned to Zeke.

We all looked at Zeke before he got it. "Oh! It's my turn!"

"My name is Zeke, I'm 23 years old. Older brother of this one here," he paused to point at Uriah. "I've played the drums since I was 6 years old. Besides drumming I love to go to the shooting range."

"You shoot guns for fun?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, Four does too." He nudged to Tobias who was looking at me.

"I can teach you someday," Tobias offered. I smirked and said, "I would love that."

"Tris, you're up! You already know Four, so…" Christina wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed.

"I think there is not much to say. I'm Tris, 21 years old. I go to Chicago University, where I study Cinema and Media. I have an older brother Caleb, who also goes to Chicago University. In my free time I sport a lot. And sometimes, I go with my mom to do voluntary work."

"That's so kind of you! What kind of voluntary work do you do?"

"I help the homeless." I was kind of embarrassed.

"Tris, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, because it's so sweet and kind. The world needs people like you," Marlene said.

"Yeah Tris, it's awesome what you do!" Uriah said.

"Thanks guys."

"Shall we order food? I'm starving!" Zeke said.

"What do we want?"

"I really want to go back to the restaurant across the street instead of ordering food," Tobias said.

"Oh yes! That food was delicious!" Christina exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and I asked, "What restaurant?"

Everyone turned to me. "You've never been to Dauntless?"

"Um, no?"

Christina stood up and grabbed my arm. "Come on. It has probably the best cake in the whole world."

So we headed to the restaurant, which was right across the hotel. We asked the waiter to place us at the darkest table of the room.

We all had ordered a drink when Will spoke up.

"Guys, we need to be at the concert in an hour," Will said.

Zeke turned to the waiter. "Sir, how long does it take to bring us eight hamburgers with fries?"

"Not long, probably 15 minutes."

"Excellent. We would like to have that plus eight pieces of Dauntless cake afterwards."

He nodded, wrote it down and walked away.

After a while, our drinks had arrived and somehow our conversation ended up at the song.

"What do you think about the song, Tris?" Zeke asked. "Was it worth 5 hours of practising?"

I laughed before answering. "I have no words for it. It's really beautiful, and romantic. I can't believe you did that for me."

I looked at Tobias the whole time. He was smiling ear to ear. We locked eyes and got drowned in his eyes. Under the table I intertwined my hand with his. I wanted to kiss him so, so, so badly. But I knew we couldn't do it in front of them.

"Guys! You two are so damn cute! I ship you!" Christina said excitedly.

I blushed for the 100th time tonight and looked at my lap.

"FOURTRIS!" Marlene said.

"What?" Christina asked.

"You know, when you ship two persons, you have to come up for a ship name!"

I turned my head to Tobias. He had crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair. He sighed and took a sip from his drink.

Of course I had heard from a ship name. I'd seen it everywhere on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram. I just never thought I would get one myself. I secretly liked it.

A couple of minutes later the waiter came with our food. I must say, it was absolutely delicious! The hamburger was so good.

"Tris?" Uriah said. "Are you ready for the best cake in the world?"

"Bring it on!"

They all looked at me as I ate a piece. It was heaven. The cake literally melted on your tongue.

"Oh my God, this is so good…"

"Told you!" said Uriah.

The room was full of laughter as we ate our cake.

Too soon is was time to head to the concert. A car was waiting for us to take us there. I sat next to Tobias in the back of the car. We held hands again. I found it really calming to hold his hand. It somehow became our thing.

At the arena where the concert was held for the second time, a couple of fans were surrounding the car as we arrived. Tobias was still holding my hand as I got out of the car. I was sure a couple of pictures were taken, but I didn't care. I knew how excited it was to see a picture of your idol's private life. I'd seen a lots of pictures of Tobias while he was on vacation or something.

I nearly got deaf because of the screaming in my ear. These fans clearly knew how to get attention.

The girls and I got a backstage pass around our neck. Everyone walked in couples; Zeke and Shauna in the front, then Christina and Will, then Uriah and Marlene and then us.

We were almost at the dressing rooms when Tobias got called.

"Four! Baby!" Oh my God.

Tobias gave me a puzzled look before turning around. There was a woman around our age standing in a mini skirt and tank top, boobs obviously pushed up. She ran up to us and gave Tobias a hug. I let go of Tobias hand, my heart pounding.

He couldn't be serious.

"Who are you?" he asked, pushing the girl away.

"Don't be silly, Four! I'm your girlfriend!"

That was when my world collided.

* * *

 **Did you guys like this chapter? I'm trying so hard to make the chapters longer. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and follows and favorites! They make my daaaaaaay! Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias POV**

"Four? Who is this?" Tris asked. She was clearly fighting off the tears.

"Um," I scanned the woman and recognized her. My high school ex-girlfriend. "Nita."

"You lied to me," she whispered. "You lied to me!" she said harder.

I wanted to touch her arm and explain it to her, but she yanked her arm away and stepped back.

"Liar. I shouldn't have fallen for you."

Those words hit me hard. Just like my father's words. But these words were far worst.

"I thought you were different, Four," Marlene said while shaking her head. She, Christina and Shauna ran after Tris.

"Come babe, let her go. Let's talk in your room, or maybe more than just talk," Nita said shoving her boobs in my direction.

I pushed her away and called after Tris, who was running towards the exit. But it was pointless. She was gone. All because of this slut who had called me her boyfriend. She was my ex. From high school. From freaking high school!. Nita was probably jealous of Tris and Tris thought I had lied to her. Great job, Tobias. Great job.

"Why would you pick that 16 year old when you can have me, Four?" Nita batted her eyelashes and stepped closer.

"You slut! You ruined everything!" I stomped away, got to my dressing room and locked my door. I leaned on the door and slid to sitting position, elbows resting on my knees. I sighed deep and rubbed my face.

What had I gotten myself into? And more important: How was I going to fix this?

 **Tris POV**

The tears came first. Then the shouts. I was sitting against the door of my apartment. I can't believe how dumb I was. How could I ever like him? He lied to me! Was this some kind of stunt? To get attention from the media?

Well congratulations, _Four._ Your plan had worked.

I looked at the poster of Four that was hanging on my kitchen door. I stood up and teared the poster apart.

Of course he would choose for her. Why would he choose me? I was boring and just Beatrice. I was not Tris, the brave. I was plain Beatrice who fed the homeless.

I collapsed on the floor and cried in my hands.

What the hell was I going to do next?

 **Shauna POV**

"Hey, I think we should text Tris or something," I said. Everyone was sitting in Zeke's dressing room, except for Four who was probably in his own room.

The girls and I tried to call back Tris, but it was too late. She already got outside and got in a taxi.

We got Tris' number, so it was easy to reach her. We all wanted to make sure she was doing okay.

"Yeah, we should do that. I mean we have to get them back together, shouldn't we?" Zeke said.

"Absolutely. It wasn't even Four's mistake," Marlene said.

"That's true. They broke up in high school. She was just jealous," Uriah said.

After Four left, the guys had called security and threw Nita out. Thank God they did. She was a total bitch. How could she do that?

"I'll text her," Chris offered.

"Do that."

She got her phone and started texting.

"I'm going to check on Four. Will, Uriah, you need to change and get our mics," Zeke ordered.

"Yes, mommy," Uriah teased. Zeke glared at him before leaving the room.

"She is in her apartment." Christina handed me her phone.

 _Where are you? We are worried! xoxo Chris, Shauna and Marlene_

 _I'm in my apartment. I'm fine. _

"That text alone doesn't seem fine. Shall I ask her address?"

"Yeah, we should go. She doesn't seem fine," Christina admitted.

I handed Christina her phone back so she could text Tris.

I nervously waited for her respond. What that bitch in the hallway had done was not acceptable. Now Tris thought Four lied to her. And Four shouldn't go on stage with a broken heart. He'd only mess up and that was not worth it.

"3632 W Cermak Rd." Christina said.

"Let's go!" Marlene said. "Let's get Fourtris back together!"

I rolled my eyes and got some ice cream from the mini fridge. Ice cream always helped.

We got in a taxi and headed to Tris.

 **Tris POV**

I had moved from the ground to the couch. I regretted the fact that I had given my address to Christina. She and the girls would pity me and try to get me and Four back together. Not when he had lied to me.

I got my phone and my earbuds and opened Spotify. I picked a list where no songs of The Brave were present, which was difficult.

I chose the song "Waiting for Love" from Avicii. It was one of my favorite songs of the moment.

The volume was on its loudest.

 _Monday left me broken!_

 _Tuesday I was through with hopin'!_

About halfway through the song there was a loud knock on my door. "Tris open up! We know you're in there!"

I pulled the earbuds out of my ear and headed for the door. I opened it and wiped away some tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Hey," Marlene whispered. I let them in and sat on the couch in between them.

"We got ice for you," Shauna said. I smiled a little and walked to the kitchen to get four spoons. I handed them the spoons and we started to eat the ice in silence.

After a while Christina speaks up. "You don't know the whole story."

"About what? That she was his ex or something? He said he wasn't interested in that kind of women at all!"

"Her name is Nita," she began.

"Oh! So you do know her!"

"I didn't till tonight. Neither of us did. Only Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will. She and Four dated for a while they were juniors. They broke up in 12th grade. Nita probably got jealous of him having a girlfriend again."

"I was never his girlfriend."

"You were almost his girlfriend."

"Yeah, almost. And it was never going to work anyway."

"Why?" Shauna asked.

"Why? Because I have a normal life and I'm not famous at all!"

We ate the ice silently so I could recover from my little outburst and they could think about what I had said.

"I think it could work, you know?" Chris said.

"Yeah, me too," Shauna agreed. Marlene nodded.

I wiped away a few tears. "How?"

"Just like we make it work."

"I don't know. I just have to think for a while."

"That's fine by us. Though we think you should give him a second chance. But first think about it."

"And if you need us or you want to talk about something, just call or text us. We're here for you. Once you're in the gang, you'll be part of the gang forever, no matter what."

"Thank you. You're the best." I gave them a sad smile and placed the ice cream on the table.

"Hey! What about we go shopping the day after tomorrow? Tomorrow you have time to think and we can go to the families of the guys. And then Tuesday we can update you on Four. Okay?" Marlene suggested.

"Marlene, you're a genius," Christina said.

I laughed. "Alright. Then I'll see you guys Tuesday."

"Awesome. Now we will leave, so you can get some "alone time"." They stood up to leave, waited by the door to say, "See you Tuesday, Tris."

I was glad they stopped by. They were so kind and sweet. I really hoped they'd be my friend for a bit longer than a week, since they were leaving in a week.

For once I felt like Tris. Not Beatrice whose only friends were Susan and her mother.

Although I had lost something tonight, it still felt like I'd won. I'd made these awesome friends that wouldn't leave my side. Or so I hoped.

* * *

 **Okay, I wanted to try a different writing style. I don't know if you like it, so please tell me! I wanted to show the event from different POV :) Thank you for the kind reviews etc. I love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

I had no idea what to do the next day. Texting Four was no option and the girls were at the families of Uriah, Zeke and Will. My mom was working, Susan probably too. I finally decided to just take a walk. I got out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After breakfast I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair in a simple twisted bun.

I hadn't bothered to do my makeup.

I put on some plain, worn, gray T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me.

I looked around and headed to the cafe. It was a few blocks away, and even though Bud gave me the week off, I wanted to work. Just to keep my thoughts away from Four.

"Good morning, Bud," I greeted him with a forced smile.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here?"

"I came to work. I have to keep my mind away from things."

"Okay then. Put on your uniform and get to work," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

I walked to the back and saw that Susan and Myra, my co-worker, were also working. I smiled. Myra was always happy. And Susan was of course my best friend.

I put on my uniform and went to work.

"Beatrice? I thought you had the week off?" Myra asked who walked by with a tray with glasses. "I have, but I'm working today."

"How are you? After what happened a few days ago?" Susan asked who was cleaning a table.

I went to help her and collected the dirty glasses and plates. "I'm okay. It didn't work out with him."

"How so?"

"He has a girlfriend," I said, almost crying again.

I couldn't stand the crying. We weren't even together! I kept the quote "People cry. Not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long" on my mind, but it was not working.

Susan obviously noticed I was fighting off the tears. "Hey, come here."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back. "What happened?"

"He…I…we… I don't care anymore!"

"Or course you do. You have to spill it. Trust me, it works."

I sighed deep. "Okay. So Four and I met again." She nods. "It was amazing. We didn't kiss or anything, but he was just so sweet. And afterwards he asked me if I could come backstage the next day. So I had with Four, the rest of the band and their girlfriends. That was awesome too. The girls are so nice and Uriah and Zeke are so funny! After dinner we went to the arena. Once inside, some woman ran up to Four and gave him a hug. She was all slutty and such. Four "asked" her who she was. She was his… his." I paused.

"Girlfriend," Susan finished for me.

"Yeah," I whispered while looking at the ground.

"Do you want some water?"

"No thanks. We have to get to work again."

"Alright. Do you want the orders or cleaning?"

"Orders, please."

"Okay, let's get to work."

I nodded and followed her back to the cafe, which was getting busy.

It was about noon when Will, Christina and Will's family walked in.

"Oh my God! Hi Tris!" Christina walked over to me and gave me a hug, which surprised me.

"I didn't know you worked here?"

"Yeah, this is where I spent my vacation," I said.

She gave me a smile before returning to Will and his family, who had sit down at a table in the corner. I followed her. Once at the table I greeted them and gave them the menu.

"Hey, Tris!" Will said.

"Is this the girl?" a woman asked, probably Will's mom.

"Yes, that's her."

"Hello Tris." The woman offered me a hand. "I'm Kate, this is Ben and that's Cara." She pointed at the woman a few years older than Will.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," Kate said.

"Do you want something to drink?"

They all ordered something as I wrote it down. I went to the bar to get the drinks. Myra was behind it to pour in the drinks.

"Do you know who that is?" She nudged at Will's table.

"Yeah, that's Will and Christina."

"You know them? He is the bassist of The Brave, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, then how do you know them? I saw her hugging you," she pointed out.

"True. I met them at the concert."

"You aren't Tris, are you?"

"Um… yes?" I said.

"You're not! Oh my gosh! Can you pleasssee get me and my little sister an autograph of Will? And maybe Four?"

"Um, Four and I aren't really on good terms."

"Awh! I shipped you guys!"

"Oh God. You too?"

"Yeah, Christina and Marlene started it on Twitter."

"#Fourtris?" I asked her.

"Yup, you got it. Now hurry, they're waiting for their drinks!"

I couldn't believe the Fourtris thing. How could they do that! I hated Four for lying to me, so why would they keep hoping we would get together?

I arrived at the table and placed their drinks in front of them.

After that I grabbed my notebook and wrote down their orders for lunch.

I smiled at them and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Harrison," I greeted the cook.

"Good afternoon, Beatrice," he said with a nod.

I went back to the cafe to help other people. A little girl, maybe 5 years old, shoved her glass with lemonade on the ground while turning around.

Her mother started scolding and stood up to remove the glass. The little girl started to pout, almost crying.

I quickly walked up to them and removed the glass from the ground.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up," I said to the woman.

"Thank you," she replied.

"And I'll bring a new glass of lemonade for you," I said to the girl with a grin.

She started giggling and clapping. She was adorable!

I cleaned the glass and brought the girl a new lemonade.

Then the food of Will and Christina was ready.

"Here you go." I handed them their food. I had to walk twice to bring all of it.

"Will," I started. "My colleague over there." I pointed at the bar. "Would love to have an autograph for her and her sister. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. Send her here and I'll sign something for her."

I smiled widely as I walked back to the bar.

"Myra! Will asks you to come to his table."

"W..what?"

"You heard me," I grinned.

"Oh my gosh." She almost ran to the table in excitement.

Seeing them talking made me happy. I didn't know why, but it just made me happy to see someone that excited.

Then Bud stood next to me.

"Let me guess, that's someone famous," he said.

"Yeah, that's Will from The Brave."

"Ah I see."

We were silent for a while before he spoke again.

"Go home, Beatrice. We have staff enough. Have the holiday you deserve."

"But what if I don't want a vacation?"

"You do, Beatrice. I see it. You're exhausted."

I sighed. "Okay."

In ten minutes I was outside. I shook my hair out of its bun.

Maybe Bud was right. I was exhausted.

I was a block away from home when I heard my name.

I looked around and there he was, with flowers.

"Four."

 **Tobias POV**

I had gone to Tris' apartment, but she wasn't home. I bought her flower, I didn't know why. I didn't even know if she liked flowers.

I wanted to go back to my hotel when I saw her, walking on the side walk.

"Tris!"

She looked around, her golden hair spinning around.

Her eyes met mine and her face turned from a surprised look to a glare.

"Four."

"Tris, please wait! Let me explain!" I ran up to her but she walked away.

"No, Four. I heard the story from the girls."

"Please, Tris. Please give me another chance! I haven't seen Nita since high school!"

She turned around to face me. "Why, Tobias. Why should I give you another chance?"

"Because, because, I think we can make this work."

"No, we can't Tobias. My life is here. Your life is... different. I think we should try to forget each other."

"Please, Tris. In the few days I've known you, you've become special to me. I can't stop thinking about you, so I don't think I can forget you. Ever."

"I don't know. I need time to think." With that she ran off to her apartment.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry if there are any typos. I'm in Austria at the moment, and I don't have that much wifi. So this chapter was a bit rushed. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100+ FOLLOWERS! OMFG THIS IS REALLY UNBELIEVABLE. ALSO THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEWS AND FAVORITESSSSSSS! I LOVE YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris POV**

Christina, Shauna and Marlene woke me up the next morning.

"TRIS. OPEN UP. SHOPPING TIME," I heard one of them yelling.

I groaned and rolled out of bed to opened the door, still in my pyjamas and messy bun.

"Stop yelling, I have neighbours!"

"Tris! Why are you still in that," Marlene said, pointing at my outfit.

"I just woke up."

"Seriously? It's 10 o'clock! The shops are already open!"

"Calm down, Chris. I'll be ready in a few. Come in."

I let them in and they sat on the couch.

"Can one of you please make breakfast?"

"Sure."

I went to my bedroom and picked an outfit for today. A light blue top with shorts since it would be nice weather.

I wanted to do something different with my hair, so I put it in two French braids. I found it a pretty, but also a sporty hairstyle. And I applied some mascara.

I went to the kitchen where Shauna made me a bowl of cornflakes. We all sat at the kitchen table.

"Those braids look really nice on you, Tris!" Christina said. Marlene and Shauna agreed and I smirked.

"Thanks."

I ate my cornflakes as Christina started to talk about Tobias. I had started calling him Tobias again while we talked yesterday. Four just didn't sound right. And he obviously didn't like it when I called him Four yesterday.

"He didn't show up at Zeke's room for a drink last night. I guess he stayed in his room all night. Have you seen him yesterday, Tris?"

I was thinking about telling them the conversation and the flowers.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Then he must have been at the hotel the whole day," Shauna said.

I stirred the cornflakes with my spoon. Wasn't hungry anymore. Was he really that upset about me? Was he really that desperate to be with me? I hated all the unanswered questions in my head. Somewhere deep inside me wanted to talk to him. I wanted answers to those million questions in my head.

I placed my bowl in the sink. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Finally!" Christina said.

I rolled my eyes and got my keys and purse.

Together we stepped in a taxi and headed to the mall.

"Where are we going first?"

"We HAVE to go to Amity. They have such cute clothes!" Marlene said.

"Sure," Shauna said.

When we stood in front of the shop, I saw they had mainly happy coloured clothing. I wasn't that into happy coloured clothes, but black clothes in the summer were too hot. We walked inside and looked for items to try.

"What about this?" Shauna held up a neon pink top with the text HOT.

"You should totally try that on," Marlene said.

She nodded and searched for more.

I walked through the store and noticed a blue dress. It was dark blue, like the eyes of Tobias. I asked the girls if I should try it on.

"Absolutely," Chris nodded, Shauna and Marlene too.

We headed to the dressing room. I closed the curtains and turned to the dress. It fitted perfectly, like it was made for me. It stopped just above my knees and was strapless, with a sweat heart neckline. It was tight at the top, loose below the waist. There was blue lace at the bottom too.

I opened the curtains. The girls were judging each other's clothes. They turned to me and gasped.

"Tris, you look so good!"

"Four would love that dress on you!"

I looked at the ground and stared at my feet. They started about Tobias. Again.

But the more I thought about it, the more I was regretting the fact I had almost let him go. Tobias was everything I could hope for in my life. He was kind, brave, sweet and very good looking. And it was about to slip through my hands. Again, a part of me wanted to talk to him.

I pushed to thought away and returned my attention to the dress. It surely was a wonderful dress, although I preferred black.

"Isn't this dress a bit… too happy for me?"

"Why? You can't wear dull colours all the time! Besides, this dress looks great on you," Christina complimented.

"Shall I buy it then?"

Shauna nodded and Marlene gave a thumbs up. Christina touched the fabric of the dress. Christina being a fashion designer.

"It's chiffon, so it's very light and good for the summer. I think you should buy it."

I smiled at looked one last time in the mirror before turning to them.

"Shauna, it's a lovely top," I said, referring to the neon pink top.

"Thank you, Tris. It's absolutely perfect for dancing and for a night out."

I agreed with that.

When we had tried everything on, Shauna paid for her top, Christina for a new skirt, Marlene for a T-shirt and I paid for the dress.

We exited the store and looked around.

"Shall we go to Dauntless?" I asked.

"We should. They have such badass clothes."

I automatically went to the jeans section. This store had awesome jeans. I laid my eyes on a black ripped jeans. I held it up to inspect it.

"You should try it on," someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw the a guy who probably worked at Dauntless, since he wore a name tag. _Al._

"I will," I replied.

He briefly touched my shoulder blade. "If you need any help, call me."

I flinched a bit, nodded and swallowed. I didn't like when guys touched me, especially a guy I didn't know. Al was pretty tall, he could easily pick me up. I shivered at the thought.

I kind of rushed to Christina who stood in front of a rack with shirts.

Once I reached her I let out a breath.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked.

"No, that guy just creeped me out."

She nudged to Al. "Him?"

"Yeah."

"I must admit, he is tall and creepy."

She looked from the T-shirt in her hand to the jeans in my hand.

"You going to try that on?"

"Yes, can you walk with me?"

She chuckled. "A bit scared for big guys?"

I glared at her.

"Kidding. Sure."

I ended up buying the jeans. I was silently praying Al wasn't at the cash register. I wasn't that lucky.

"Did you find everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." I looked around and Christina gave me an apologetic look.

Al scanned the jeans, folded it and put it in a bag.

"That will be $40, please."

I handed him the money and took the bag. I wanted to turn around when he spoke.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Um, Tris."

"C-can I have your.. number?" he stuttered.

"I don't think so."

I could just hear what Christina said as I walked out of the store.

"Nice try, asshole."

A couple of minutes later we were walking through the mall looking for good stores.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked.

"He was flirting with Tris, kind of," Christina explained for me.

I nodded, keeping my eyes in front of me.

We passed a group of teens, probably 18 or 19 years old.

"That's Tris," I heard one of them whispering as we walked passed. "That slut is seeing Four."

I stopped and turned around, pulling Christina and the girls with me.

The group was standing very arrogant. They had crossed arms, leaning against the wall.

"If you have something to say, say it in my face."

"Fine," one of them said. She stepped forward so she stood in front of me. She was about three inches taller than me.

"I don't understand why Four would date you. You must be good at sex or something." That hit me hard.

Shauna stepped forward to defend me. "Don't you dare talk to her that way. She is way better than you."

"You only date Zeke cause he is famous and rich," she spat.

"Only bitches like you would do that. I date Zeke cause I love him."

"Oh sure you do. Just like she means something to Four."

I wanted to launch myself on her but Shauna and Christina held me back.

"Let's go, Tris. She's not worth it."

I calmed myself down and let myself drag away by Shauna.

"Why do people make such a big deal out of it? Four and the rest of the band are only human."

"I agree."

"Can we sit down somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, shall we grab a coffee somewhere?"

"Good idea," Marlene said.

We found a cafe and sat down.

After ordering and receiving the coffee, I took a sip from it. It helped. A lot.

"Let's take a selfie," Christina said.

She picked up her phone from the table and held it up to take a picture.

I smiled brightly as did they.

"Tris, what's you Instagram?"

"Beatriceprior, but let me change it to Trisprior."

"Your real name is Beatrice?" Marlene asked.

"Yup. Boring huh?"

"No! Not at all!"

I chuckled and opened Instagram on my phone, which was not as good as Christina's, but it was good enough for me.

"Done."

"I'll tag you. How many followers do you have now?"

"Uh," I checked my phone, "200."

"That's not much. I bet it will be over 1K in a bit."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelieve.

"Let's lay down our phones and check our phones in a bit," Christina offered.

I did as she said. We drank our coffee and chatted a bit.

"When are you going back home?"

"To New York?" Marlene asked me.

"Yeah."

"In September, after the tour has ended."

I nodded and sipped my coffee again.

After 20 minutes, Christina said I should check my phone.

I had gained over a thousand followers.

* * *

 **Hey there! Do you love this story so far?**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews, the followers, and the favorites!**

 **I'm on a holiday right now, so sorry for any mistakes!**

 **I love you all xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tobias POV**

 _Can we talk?_

That one text made me shoot up straight in bed.

 _Sure, when?_

 _My apartment in an hour?_

I looked at my watch. 1 pm. Was it really that late already? Ugh.

 _Okay. I'll be there._

I took a long, relaxing, hot shower. Had Tris forgiven me? Did she want us to be anything? Did she want it to be over? I hated those unanswered questions.

I got dressed and went to Zeke's room.

"ZEKE. OPEN UP."

I heard a thump and a groan. Then laughter. Shauna opened the door and revealed a groaning Zeke on the floor.

"What did you do, dude?"

"He walked up the salon table," Shauna answered for Zeke. I held back a smile as I walked inside.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked.

"No, we were watching TV. We're going to my mom in a bit. Why the hell did you bang on that door so hard! I thought something was wrong and rushed to the door. This stupid table was in my way."

I shrugged. "I wanted to tell Tris texted me."

"She did?" Shauna said, eyebrows raised. I nodded.

"She wants to talk to me."

"You are going to do that, right?"

"Of course, this is what I wanted."

"You wanted to talk with her, about what? About Nita?" Zeke remarked.

"If she wants to hear the whole story, yes. If she doesn't, no. I just want her to forgive me. I haven't slept in two days."

"Do you think I feel sorry for you?" Shauna crossed her arms.

"No, I don't ask you to."

"Don't pity yourself, then. I went shopping with her yesterday and she seemed pretty fine."

"Did she mention me?"

"No."

I sighed deep. We were silent for a moment.

"I get it why she is so important for you, Four." Zeke finally said.

I looked up. "I haven't seen you like this in years. The song, the song you wrote for her, it has been released on iTunes today. It's a hit. And I have never seen you this desperate for someone. The person you became with her is worth being. She's special, Four. Don't ruin it."

"I won't." I looked at my watch. "I should probably go."

I stood up and walked to the door. "Good luck, bro."

I haven't been this nervous in years. The last time I was this nervous was probably two years ago, when we had our first big concert, here in Chicago. I was so nervous I nearly peed in my pants.

Zeke was right about me. After high school and before Tris, our schedule became more complicated and full. I had so much stress, I showed almost no emotions to anybody. The songs were the only way I showed a bit of emotion. All the thing I've been through, all those evenings Marcus would come home and beat, whip and accuse me, I had put into the songs.

They were like a diary to me.

Ten minutes later I stood in front of Tris door. I took a really deep breath and knocked softly on the door. Not as I did previously on Zeke's.

She opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey," I said softly.

She let me in and I sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

Tris sat down next to me and began to play with her fingers. "Shauna said you didn't show up at Zeke's room two nights ago. Why not?"

What was that about? "I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to be alone."

"You look like a really tough guy, Tobias. But you are very sensible."

"I've heard that before."

We locked eyes. "I mean it in a positive way."

I smiled. "Good to know."

"Do you expect me to forgive you?"

"No. I just want you to understand that she came to me. And she wasn't like that in high school."

"I get it now. I heard the story from the girls. I may have overreacted a bit. I've been stupid. I just needed to hear the whole story before running off." She paused before continuing.

"If we stay together, we need to trust each other."

"I agree. It's not worth it to be disappointed of each other all the time."

We were silent for a while.

"I still don't know where the nickname "Four" comes from," she said out of the blue.

"What?"

"We both agreed we need to trust each other. And before you can trust somebody, you need to know him or her."

"Good point. Zeke started calling me that when we first started the band. I was the last one to join the band. Zeke was my friend long before it, but he had no idea I could sing, so he never bothered asking. I was number four joining, hence the name. We were about 13 by then. The nickname began as a joke, but soon more people began calling me Four. After a year or so, the teachers did too. The name Tobias was long forgotten when I was 15. Not that I minded."

"Why? Tobias is a nice name."

"I have a not so nice past, you may have known since I don't visit my father."

"Did your parents divorce?"

"My mom died when I was 6."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay." I looked at her. "Is there something I don't know about you?"

"Um, I bet you were popular in high school?"

I nodded. "But only after I joined the band. Before it I was like a nobody. I only had Zeke."

"Me too. I was a nobody too, except I was a nobody with Susan, my friend, until the end of high school. Once in college I started dressing less dull and a bit extravagant. Your songs helped me a lot, by the way."

"I feel honored."

"I'm glad we talk again. I like talking to someone other than Susan or my mom."

"I am, too." I looked around the room and spotted myself. "Do you have posters of The Brave?" I chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I really like you guys!"

I laughed and threw my arm around her. She sucked in a breath as I pulled her close.

"Too close?" I asked her.

"No," she said shakily. "I like it."

I leaned backwards on the couch. Tris laid her head on my chest. We sat for a moment in silence, me rubbing her arm with my thumb.

"Do you want to do anything today?" I asked her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would love to."

She got up and grabbed her jacket. I reached out my hand. "Let's go."

Tris and I held hands as we walked the sidewalks of Chicago. I loved the feeling of her petite soft hands in my rough ones.

"Where are we going?" she said. Then I realized I was leading the way. Right, left, left.

"To my special place."

It took a while for us to reach the rocks at Promontory Point.

"Oh my goodness," Tris gasped as she saw the view. "How come I've never been here!"

"You haven't been here before? And you've been here your whole life!"

"Yeah, I know."

We sat down on a bench, in a similar position as in the apartment.

"I can't believe I almost lost you," she whispered. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing. But Zeke is glad you gave us another shot."

"What?"

"Zeke said I became a whole new person, before our little argument."

"Are you becoming soft, Four?" she teased.

I poked her in the waist. Her giggle was just super adorable. Everything about her was adorable. But I had to admit, she was as tough as nails.

I handed her my hand, she took it. "Promise me we'll be honest with each other?"

"I promise."

We were sitting there for a couple of hours. Talking, cuddling, doing nothing. A couple of people passed, none of them gave us a second glance.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty."

"Good, because I'm taking you out for dinner."

She sat up and grinned. "You're the best."

Tris held my hand again as we searched for a restaurant. We found one close to the Promontory Point.

I opened the door for her. "After you."

She nodded her head and walked inside. I followed suit.

Then we sat at a two person's table. "You're a real gentleman, Tobias."

"Why thank you."

Dinner was absolutely amazing. Tris was absolutely amazing. She was so funny and sweet yet she had a strong opinion about everything around her.

Tris was just a strong woman.

After dinner I walked her home.

"How long are you staying here?"

"I'm going to Green Bay in 5 days."

"Can you meet me again tomorrow?"

"I'm free."

"Then I'll take you to my special place of Chicago," she smirked.

"Surprise me," I grinned back.

We stopped in front of her apartment door. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said.

"Yup." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **OMG. Yay Fourtris! I know a lot of you guys waited for this :) What are your thoughts? Sorry for any mistakes, I'm still on a holiday :)**

 **I came up with an idea: QOTU! I have seen this on instagram a lot. There it's called Question of the Day. Here I'll call it Question of the Update!**

 **I don't know if you like it, I'll give it a shot.**

 **~First QOTU ever: Who is your favorite character of The Divergent Series and why?**

 **~AOTU: Tobias, because he loves and respects Tris so much and my Fourtris heart broke when he went zip lining for her...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Important AN! Someone asked me if Tris and Tobias are dating now or just friends. The answer is they are not officially dating, but they are more than friends ;) I hope it becomes more clear in the next couple of chapters! xoxo**

* * *

The next morning I was with Tobias in my apartment. We were about to go to my special place in Chicago. We were stopped by a phone call from my mom.

"Hi mom," I greeted her through the phone.

"Good morning, Beatrice. How are you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm excellent, I'm about to go out with Four," I eyed Tobias. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. I was wondering if you could join us for dinner tonight. Caleb is coming too."

"Yeah, sure."

"You can bring Four too, if you want. I would love to meet him!"

"I will. I have to go now, mom. See you tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I ended the call and put my phone back in my bag. I offered Tobias my hand. "Let's go."

"Do we need to take the taxi or are we walking?" Tobias said.

"Neither way. We'll take my car."

"You have a car?" Tobias said surprised.

"It's small, but it takes me where I want to go."

My car had been parked just outside my apartment. When we reached my car, Tobias jaw dropped.

"Small? Tris. With small I thought you meant a Fiat Panda or something. This is an Audi A1. You have no idea how cool this car is!"

"Thanks. I worked hard for it almost two years. I fell in love with this baby in the showroom. Get in."

I unlocked it and got in the driver's seat. Tobias sat next to me.

"Oh I forgot to ask you. Do you mind going to my parent's house for dinner tonight?"

"No, not at all."

I glanced at Tobias who was looking at me. I bit my lip and smiled.

The whole ride Tobias wouldn't shut up about my car.

"I don't own a car myself. Tori, my manager, always arranges a car for us. If she doesn't, we take a cab."

"You should buy a car, Tobias. Your dream car. I don't know what kind of car your dream car is, but you should buy it. Go for it. I did it too."

"The Ferrari Sergio."

"Hmm?"

"That's my dream car. It's an absolute beauty. There are only 6 of them in the whole world. It can reach a speed of over 180 MPH. It's mostly red, with a black roof. So damn beautiful."

He sounded genuine in love with this car. The car should have been really expensive since there were only 6 of them in the whole world.

"The cars we drive say a lot about us," I said.

"True."

"Do you want some music?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

I turned on the radio and my heart skipped a beat. It was Tobias' song he wrote for me. I looked at him with a beet red head.

He started laughing. "I'm still not used to hearing my own voice on the radio."

This comment made me think about the first time I heard The Brave and became a fan. I was about 17 years old when I heard Radioactive on the radio. My family and I were on our way to my grandparents.

"Dad, do you know who this is?" I had asked him.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's The Brave with Radioactive."

I had sat back in my seat and listened to the song. Soon I was addicted to it and became fan.

"We're here," I announced.

"Navy Pier?"

"Not just Navy Pier." I parked the car in a nearby parking lot. We walked to the pier.

It was surprisingly less busy than average. Maybe it was because it was still morning.

I leaded the way to my special place. After a short walk we arrived.

Tobias gulped and looked up. "Are you kidding me? The Ferris Wheel?"

"Yup. Come on!"

I pulled him to the ticket booth. "Two tickets, please."

The cashier looked bored and typed a bit on the cash register. "That'll be $16."

Tobias pulled out his wallet, I pushed it away. "No way I'm going to let you pay for my special place."

I smirked and paid for the tickets. "Have a fun ride," the cashier mumbled.

I picked up the tickets. "Thank you."

I excitedly walked over to the line for the ride. Tobias clearly wasn't as excited as I was.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, no. I want to. For you."

I smiled widely.

After about 10 minutes waiting we got in the cart. Tobias sat across me. The higher we went the more nervous he got.

"You're afraid of heights!"

He kept looking past me to the ground. "Everyone is afraid of something."

"You seem so fearless."

He laughed shakily. "There are a few things that scare me as hell."

"Like?"

"Heights, confinement."

I looked around and realized it. "We're in a small cart and up high! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay. I wanted to do it."

"Don't look down. Focus on me, okay."

Tobias nodded and took a deep breath.

We had almost reached the highest part. "Tobias," I whispered. "I'm on top of the world."

And then we kissed. High up in the air. It literally felt like I was in the clouds. The sun prickling my skin, the soft breeze through my hair.

Tobias guided me to his lap as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist.

When we pulled away we were almost on the ground again.

Tobias took my hand and lead me out of the cart. Once at the Pier again, he slung an arm around me and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for taking me, Tris. But I'm glad I'm on the ground again."

I chuckled and stopped walking. I stood in front of him and looked up to his blue eyes. "I'm glad you came with me."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. He hugged me back.

I loved the feeling of his strong arms around me. It felt save.

"Shall we grab a coffee?" Tobias then asked.

I nodded and headed to the Dunkin' Donuts at the Pier.

We ordered two coffee and two donuts, both chocolate. We sat on a bench facing the water.

Tobias was about to take a bite from his donut when I stopped him.

"Wait!"

He lowered his donut and gave me a look. I chuckled and grabbed my phone. "Donut selfie?"

He laughed and held his donut in front of his eye, looking through it. I did the same and took the selfie. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled and looked at the picture on my phone. It was a cute picture, he was looking at me while I looked at the camera.

I smiled and put my phone away. "You can take a bite now," I laughed.

He smirked and took a bite of his donut.

I looked around me while I ate my donut and drank my coffee. Tobias was sitting on my left. On my right was a young woman with a little boy. They were both smiling. The boy had a big balloon and an ice cream. He licked his ice cream, leaving ice on his nose in the process. The woman, probably his mom, laughed and wiped it away with a tissue. They looked so happy.

I must have looked the same.

"What are you looking?"

I turned back to Tobias, smiling. "Nothing."

He nudged at the little boy and his mom. "You were looking at them, weren't you?"

"Yeah." I glanced at them again. "They look so happy."

"You too, Tris. Look at the picture, you look adorable."

"May I put it on Instagram?"

"Sure."

I opened Instagram. _Having a fun day with this one here!_

"Do you have Instagram?"

"Yes. Fourthebrave."

I tagged him in the picture. "Very original."

I posted it and turned my phone off.

I sat back and listened to the sound of the waves. I used to do this when I was a teenager. I would always come here and listen to the waves.

"Tris." I opened my eyes. "It's probably going to rain soon."

Tobias pointed at the clouds above us, people were leaving Navy Pier.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked to my car until it began to rain. Then we started to jog.

"What now?" he asked, going through his damp hair with his hand.

"How about we go to my apartment and watch movies all afternoon?"

"Excellent idea."

We got to my apartment in about half an hour. Stupid traffic.

Once home I went straight to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, do you have coke?"

"Yup. And do you want popcorn?"

"Yasss. All-time favorite."

"I know right!"

I poured in two glasses of coke and popped popcorn in the microwave. I placed the glasses and the bole on the table in front of the TV. I plopped on the couch next to Tobias and opened Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. What do you like?"

"Shall we watch the Maze Runner? It's really good."

"Yeah, sure."

About halfway through the movie I noticed I was practically cuddling with Tobias. What were we at the moment? Was he my boyfriend? And what were we going to do at the end of the week when he was leaving Chicago?

Whatever we were, we were enjoying every moment we had together that week.

* * *

 **This chapter was so fun to write! What do you think of the kiss? I thought it would be cute on the Ferris Wheel.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoriting my story!**

 **I got a question about the QOTU. I mainly created it to get to know my readers better and for you to get to know me better :) So you may answer it and I answer it too.**

 **QOTU: What are you currently reading?**

 **AOTU: The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas**


	14. Chapter 14

I hugged my mom when she opened the door. "Hi mom!"

"Hello my dear." She stroked my hair like she always did.

We separated and my mother looked past me where Tobias stood. "You must be Four."

"Yes, ma'am." Tobias and my mother shook hands.

"Please, call me Natalie."

Tobias nodded and followed us inside.

"Caleb and your father are in the living room."

We entered the room where dad and Caleb were discussing the news. Once my father noticed us his face lit up. "Beatrice! So nice to see you!"

"Hi dad." I gave him a hug. "This is Four, my…" I looked up at Tobias. "Boyfriend."

Tobias smirked while Caleb had a look of disgust. Dad had a frown on his face. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, I met him at the cafe."

"Hmm. Four, treat her well. That's all I have to say about it."

"I will, sir."

I could feel the tension in the room. I was thinking about helping my mom in the kitchen, but leaving Tobias with my dad and Caleb in the living room, alone, was a terrible idea. So I stayed with him the whole evening.

"Four, you're in a band right?" my dad asked him.

"Yes I am. I'm currently on tour. It ends in a few weeks though."

"Are you THE Four?" Caleb asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I think so." Caleb looked at me. I nodded.

"Interesting. Beatrice, weren't you fan of The Brave?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"I knew I recognized you, Four."

Caleb always had to be the smartass, always wanted to know things. It pissed me off sometimes.

"How old are you?" he asked suspicious.

"23."

"And aren't you a bit too old for my sister?"

I rolled my eyes and took Tobias' hand, reassuring him. It helped because he relaxed a bit at the contact. The power one touch had…

"No Caleb, he isn't."

He narrowed his eyes, looked at our entwined hands, then back at me. I raised my eyebrows, he shook his head. It was like we were having a silent conversation.

"I'm gonna help mom." Caleb stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, looking over at Tobias. I couldn't help Caleb was overprotective. He had always been. Always will be.

"How's Susan?" dad asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"She's alright, I guess. I haven't seen her a lot this week. I was a lot with Four and his friends."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, of course. The rest of the band and their girlfriends are all super nice and awesome. I went to dinner with them. How have you and mom been?"

"We're okay. It's a bit quiet without you and Caleb in the house, but we will be fine."

I smiled.

Mom opened the door and stuck her head out "Dinner's ready."

 **Page break (sorry guys!)**

"I'm not fond of your brother," Tobias said on our walk to my apartment.

I laughed. "I know you're not. I can't help it he's all overprotected and a know-it-all. Sometimes he's a total ass."

He nodded sarcastically. "I agree."

I shoved him playfully. "You can't say that! Only I can."

"Of course." He chuckled. "Your mom can cook pretty well, by the way."

"I know right? She's the best. You have to taste her hot chocolate with marshmallows. That's heaven!"

"I sure believe you."

"What shall we do now? Do you want to go to your hotel room or do you want to stay with me for a bit?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I shall stay with you for a bit, if you insist," he flirts back. God, why would he be the emotionless and (almost) boring Four when he could be the sensible and funny Tobias? I sometimes didn't get boys. They were very unpredictable.

We reached my apartment and I opened the door. Once inside we hung up our coats.

"What now?" I asked.

He never answered my question. Instead he started kissing me, picked me up and moved to the couch. We made out for quite a while, me sitting on his lap.

Just as it was getting somewhere, I got goose bumps all over my body and started to shake.

"Are you cold?"

"No… no. I… I… um… I'm just a bit um… scared."

"Tris Prior. Are you scared of me?"

"No! I'm just scared of you know…"

"Oh. Oh! Tris Prior. Do you really think I'm that kind of guy? Like I only care about sex?"

I got red like a tomato. I looked at my fingers. "No."

He grabbed my chin. Even then I avoided eye contact with him. "Beatrice. I would never force you into something you're not comfortable with. I would never do that."

I believed him. I smiled, took his face in both hands and kissed him, sweet and gentle. It was a whole new experience for me, kissing Tobias. Sure I've had boyfriends in the past, but none of them were like him. With him I could be open. With him I could be myself. With him I felt safe. With him I felt brave.

"I wish life had a pause button. I would pause every moment we spend together," I whispered.

"Let me guess, it's one of your quotes from your notebook?" he whispered back.

I giggled. "Yes."

"I'd love a pause button in life. I can't believe I'm leaving in three days."

"Yeah, what the hell are we going to do?"

I turned on his lap so I my back was against his chest, his arms around me.

"I don't know. I really don't. The only thing that I know for sure is that I want us to work. I want you to be mine. I want you to hold on to." He kissed the top of my head.

"Me too."

He brushed his lips against my neck. My eyes closed as I sighed. I wanted this moment to be forever.

 **Page break**

I woke to a text. From Christina.

 _What are you up to? Are you with Foooouuurrrrrr? ;)_

I shot up straight. I was still on Tobias' lap. We fell asleep!

"Tobias!"

His eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"You're still here! Weren't you supposed to show up at breakfast or something?"

"Oh shit."

We stood up from the couch. "Are you going to join us for breakfast at the hotel?"

"Sure. I'll drive."

Tobias was about half an hour late for breakfast with the gang.

"Four, my man!" Zeke called when we entered the hotel. "And Tris!"

Christina turned around, smirking. "Told ya she was with Four."

She patted on the chair next to her, asking me to sit next to her.

"How was he?" she whispered.

My eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Nothing happened, we just kissed!" I whisper yelled.

"Eeek! I want details, girl!"

"Not now!"

"Okay then." She put her hands in the air in surrender.

"Tris? Did you go on a date with Four yesterday?" Shauna asked who was sitting across the table.

"Yes, we went to Navy Pier."

"I saw the picture. I told you guys you were perfect!"

I blushed and glanced at Tobias who was sitting two chairs on the left, in between Zeke and Will.

"What's the planning for today?" Tobias asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Tori arranged an interview again. It's here in the hotel in an hour," Zeke said while looking at his phone for details.

"Wow, another interview," Tobias said sarcastically.

"Just smile and give positive answers, dude."

"I will try."

"That means we can have Tris the next two hours!" Christina said.

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? You can't own or borrow me or something!"

"Yes we can, and we want to hear all the juicy details of your date yesterday," Christina whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure." I took a bite from my sandwich, which was delicious.

As said, Christina, Marlene and Shauna took me upstairs to Zeke and Shauna's room after breakfast. I even didn't get to say good bye to Tobias.

The three of them sat on the couch and I had to sit in the chair across from them.

"Spill it girl."

"Um. Where should I start… Four and I made up two days ago. We went to take a walk, and soon Four was leading the way to his special place in Chicago; Promontory Point. We sat there for a while, doing nothing, watching people, looking over the water. When I started to get hungry, we went to this cute restaurant. Then he brought me home."

"You guys are so damn cute together! Will never did anything like this for me!" Christina complained.

"Shut up, Chris. Tris is telling a story!" Marlene said.

"Thank you Marlene," I said. "The next morning he picked me up at my apartment again and went to Navy Pier. I'm absolutely in love with the Ferris Wheel. So we bought a ticket. I figured out he is afraid of heights. I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that, so shush. I kept saying to him it was okay and to look at me instead of the ground. When we were almost at the top, I said. "I'm on top of the world." And then we kissed."

"That's so sweet and so cool to have your first kiss together on a Ferris Wheel!" Shauna said.

"I know! It felt essential to kiss him on a Ferris Wheel."

"Is he a good kisser?" Marlene asked.

"So good. So much better than my previous boyfriend. He sucked at kissing."

"I'm so happy for you!" Marlene said. I smiled.

"But the real question is, what are you going to do when he is leaving Chicago?" Shauna asked.

"I can only give one answer, I really don't know."

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter done! This chapter was so so so difficult to write, hence the page breaks. I absolutely hate those, but I had no inspiration, sorry! Also sorry sorry sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, it was 0:30 am when I finished this chapter, I was tired.**

 **I want to give a huge shout out to my best friends, Jenny, Daphne and Maureen!**

 **Skatties, jullie zijn geweldig, ik ben zo blij dat jullie mij nu steunen en motiveren om met dit verhaal door te gaan, I love you! En, warme chocolademelk met marshmallows komt alleen voor in films en boeken hè? ;) Als ik 150 volgers heb gehaald, trakteer ik op een appeltaartje in de pauze!**

 **Sorry for the Dutch, I wanted to show them my love for their support.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers and favorites :)**

 **QOTU: Do you have any hobbies besides writing and reading?**

 **AOTU: Yes, I love to draw, to travel and to run :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Tobias was leaving in two days. He was leaving me.

I just couldn't realize that yet.

I was hanging out with the girls in my apartment. The boys had a meeting with their manager. I sat upside down on the couch, my feet pointing at the ceiling, my head almost touching the floor.

"I'm bored. I wanna go out with Four."

Shauna chuckled. "I know you do. They will be finished in half an hour."

"Shall we meet them somewhere?"

"Good plan. I'll text Zeke."

Shauna started texting Zeke. Marlene and Christina were looking through my clothes in my bedroom. "When we went back stage, you had such cute clothes! I have to see your closet!" Christina had said.

So that was why she and Marlene ended up in my bedroom.

5 minutes later they returned to the living room. I sat up straight. "Tris, I have to admit, you have a pretty good taste. Although some stuff is really boring. A shapeless grey dress? Seriously, Tris?" Christina said.

"I always wore that to high school! I was like "I don't want to be noticed and nobody did! After high school I started to dress more outgoing."

"Glad you did."

I fake smiled at her and crossed my arms.

"Zeke says: "Meet us in 10 in front of the hotel"."

"Okay, let's go!" I said and stood up.

The four of us stood in front of the hotel just in time. The boys would come out soon.

We were just chatting in front of the entrance, when a man in a black hoodie ran up to us rather quickly.

He stopped in front of me, and just before he punched me square in the face, I recognized him, Al. The psycho who liked me in my first year of college.

I fell to the ground. Hard. "You shouldn't have gone for him," he said, and kicked me in the stomach.

I started to see stars and the world spun. Al kept kicking me. Just before I blacked out I saw Tobias and the rest running towards us, clearing the crowd that had formed.

I woke in a hotel bed, in a hotel room. _Tobias'._ I heard the tap running in the bathroom.

I tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. Tobias walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey."

"Hey," I whispered. "What happened?"

"From what I've heard, you got attacked. All I've done was knock him to the ground and carried you here. Do you want an aspirin or something?"

"Yes, please."

He handed me the glass of water and the aspirin that were standing on the nightstand.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yeah…"

"You do?"

I sighed. "Yes. His name's Al. He had the same classes with me in the first year of college. He has some kind of illness, he gets mad and violent really fast. And the reason why he attacked me, is that I rejected him."

"So he liked you? And this was just an act out of jealousy?"

"I think so."

He shook his head. "That's absolutely pathetic." I nodded my head, closing my eyes.

He kissed my forehead. "Sleep," he said. "I'll fight the bad dreams of if they come and get you."

"With what?"

"My bare hands obviously."

I gave him a small smile and closed my eyes.

That afternoon I stayed in bed for 3 hours. I felt sore and stiff. Tobias stayed with me the whole day, made sure I was okay. Sometimes I felt like I love him. But love was a precious thing, it didn't come that quick.

I'd always loved Tobias as Four. That was another kind of love though. I loved the Brave, I even loved Uriah, Zeke and Will. I would always love them.

It's just that nervous and excited feeling every time I thought of Tobias, or when I was around him or when I touched him. I was not exactly sure what that feeling was. Was it love? Was this just a summer fling?

I had the feeling what Tobias and I had, was not just a summer fling. It felt like I'd known him for a very long time, though it had been only a week and a half.

When I woke, it was almost dinner time.

I sat up and looked around. Tobias was watching TV. "Hey."

He turned around and smiled. "Hey," he said, standing up. "There's pizza in Zeke's room."

I laughed. "Good. I'm hungry!"

Carefully I stepped out of bed and moved a bit. "Are you in pain?"

"No, just a bit stiff. The aspirins and sleep did me good."

Tobias and I walked down the hallway and I opened the door of Zeke's room.

The conversations in the room stopped and everyone turned to me. Uriah threw both arms in the air and cheered. "Tris is back!"

Zeke slapped him in the stomach. "You stupid, she got a beating!"

Uriah scoffed. "Sorry."

I laughed. "It's okay, Uriah. Where is the pizza?"

I picked up a slice of pizza and sat next to Christina. "How are you? That guy knocked you to the ground pretty badly!"

"I'm alright," I said while having pizza in my mouth. "Now that I have pizza, I'm excellent."

She giggled. "Yeah, pizza always helps."

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Zeke suggested.

"Yes!" Marlene said.

I shrugged. "Let's do this."

"You start, Tris!" Uriah said.

"Okay… Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

I grinned. "I dare you to come with me."

Her smile faded. "Oh no."

Marlene and I stood up. The others wanted to stand up as well. "No! Not you, sit down!" I ordered.

"Yes, mommy."

I glared at Uriah and looked around. I needed two office chairs. I found two at the desk that stood in the other room. Marlene and I rolled the chairs to the living room, to the hallway.

"Okay." I quickly explained the plan to Marlene. She sounded eager to do it. I was going to film everything.

We headed to the elevator with the chairs and sat down inside it, facing the back of the elevator.

The doors closed and we waiting for someone to hit the button somewhere in the building. After waiting a few minutes, the elevator suddenly went down. I hoped my plan worked.

The doors opened and I gave Marlene a nod. Then we slowly swirled around in our chair and were met by a confusing man in suit.

I raised my eyebrows and tried to stay serious. "We've been expecting you, sir."

He looked even more confused and slowly backed away, pressing another button for another elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Marlene and I laughed our asses off and went back upstairs.

We were still laughing when we reached the door. A curious Uriah opened the door and wanted to know what's so funny.

"Tris- Elevator- Dude" was everything Marlene could manage to bring out. I laughed even harder and handed Uriah my phone. Christina, Will, Tobias, Shauna and Zeke stood behind Uriah to see it.

" _We've been expecting you, sir."_ I heard myself say. By then I had tears in my eyes from laughing.

"The- look- on- that- man's- face," I said.

We all laughed together and Uriah high fived me. "Best. Prank. Ever."

We continued the game after we calmed down.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Marlene asked him.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to… name all Disney princesses, in 1 minute. The ones you're not able to name will be written on your face."

He groaned. "Are you serious, Mar?"

She smiled evilly. "Yes." She looked at her phone. "Your one minute starts now!"

"Oh God. Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, ummm…."

He paused for a minute, clearly in panic. "That one from Frozen!"

"Actually there are two from Frozen," Marlene said.

"I don't care!" he said. "Elsa! And… Merida!"

"That one's from Brave."

"Shush."

"Zeke?" Marlene said. "Your minute is up."

"No!"

"Yes," she said. "You didn't name Tiana from the Princess and the Frog, Anna from Frozen, Belle from Belle and the Beast, Mulan, Jasmine from Aladdin, and Rapunzel from Tangled. That's 6."

She stood up and searched in the kitchen. "Are there any markers in here?"

"In the left drawer," Shauna replied.

"Shauna! Why'd you tell her!" Zeke said.

"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic look.

"Found one! A pink one!"

Zeke had a look of horror on his face. "Zekey? Which one do you want on your forehead?"

"None!"

"Too bad." She started writing 6 different Disney princesses on his forehead. The final result was hilarious. She had written "I love these Princesses" on his forehead and all the princesses on his face.

Zeke looked like he had to cry.

"Four, truth or are you brave?"

"Nah, I'm not brave. I'll go with truth."

"Sissy. Worst gift you've ever received?"

"A stick," he answered.

I looked at him like he'd peed his pants.

"What? One kid in 6th grade gave me a stick from a tree for my birthday."

"I've heard worse," Uriah admits.

"You have?"

"Yes, a friend of mine received a box of paperclips for his 8th birthday. WHO THE HELL GIVES PAPERCLIPS TO AN 8 YEAR OLD?"

"Why would you give a box with paperclips to anyone? Who wants that?" Christina said.

I nodded.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to bark and howl at Uriah every time he speaks or moves for three rounds."

"Easy!"

"Hey, not fair!" Uriah exclaimed, which received a bark from Christina. A rather loud one.

He crossed his arms, and receiving barks from Chris. How can Tobias even come up with this? This is too funny!

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Chris asked.

"Truth."

"What's the strangest obsession you've ever had?"

"I don't really had a strange obsession. When I was a child though, I collected dolls. I had like 200 dolls in all sizes?"

Uriah wanted to comment, but was stopped by Christina.

"That's a lot! I only had like 5 or something," I said.

"When I was 12 I had to give them to a charity. I was really sad."

We were silent for a while. "Four, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to ask Tris out on a date."

"Tris, will you go out with me?"

I smiled brightly. I kissed him on the lips. "Yes."

* * *

 **The reason I updated today was… THE ALLEGIANT TRAILER CAME OUT TODAY! OMFG I HAD TO CRY! GO WATCH IT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! IT'S ON THE YOUTUBE OF THE DIVERGENT SERIES.**

 **Thank you guys so much for 150 + followers! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

 **Only 1 day left until Tobias leaves… what will Tris do? Follow and find out!**

 **QOTU: Tea or coffee?**

 **AOTU: Definitely tea.**


	16. Chapter 16

"There you go!"

Christina just finished doing my makeup and hair for my date with Tobias. I was sitting on my bed with Marlene and Shauna.

"Thanks, Chris," I said sadly. She tilted her head and looked down at me.

"Don't be sad, Tris. He'll come back for you, I promise."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm going to kick his ass and make him do it! What you two have is more than love, Tris. I've seen it yesterday. You have some sort of special connection. It's beautiful."

"Christina is right, Tris. It doesn't matter how busy he is, or how much he travels, he will make it work. He wants to, because he loves you," Marlene said.

"He doesn't love me. Not yet."

"He does. Don't you remember the song? Or how desperate he was to have you back? Or when he beat up that guy that attacked you? He loves you, Tris. He always will," Shauna said.

I smiled and stood up. Tonight was our last night together. I wore the blue dress I bought with the girls. Christina put my hair in a French braid and put on natural makeup. I must admit it looked nice.

"Is Four picking you up?"

"Yeah, in about 10 minutes."

"I'm going to miss you, Tris!" Christina pouted and hugged me tightly.

"Me too, group hug!" Marlene said. I saw Christina was close to crying when we pulled away.

"Chris! Don't cry. It's not that you'll leave me forever! We can always Skype or something."

She wiped a single tear away and laughed. "Skype is our hero."

"One last picture?" Marlene asked.

"Yes."

Right after we took the picture, someone knocked on my door.

I answered it and smiled brightly at a very handsome looking Tobias. He had one hand in his pocket and one hand held a white rose. He looked very hot in a black blouse, the top two buttons were open.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, this one's for you." He handed me the rose.

"Thank you."

I looked over my shoulder. Christina and Marlene looked at me in awe, Shauna was just smiling. "Shauna, just close the door behind you, okay?"

"Will do, have fun." She winked and had a grin on her face.

I stuck out my tongue and closed the door behind me. Tobias offered me a hand.

"You're beautiful, Tris."

I blushed. "Thanks. You look very handsome too." He grinned and led me down the stairs. Once outside he walked over to a car.

I frowned. "Whose car is this?"

"Tori's. I could borrow it for tonight."

"Very kind of her." I opened the door and got in the passenger seat.

"Just like I said." He plopped down next to me. "She's like an aunt to us."

"Where are we going then?"

"Do you really think I'm going to say that?" he sang.

I laughed. "I love it when you sing."

"Wow, really?!" he said sarcastically.

I playfully punched him in the arm. Not too hard, he was driving.

"When did you start singing? Cause you were the last one joining the band."

"I wasn't allowed to sing from my dad. Too selfish. So singing maybe at 16? And writing songs, about 8 years ago?"

"What's your favorite song?" I asked.

"I think Demons."

"It's one of my favorites," I said softly. "Along with Radioactive."

"Mine too," he said. "Radioactive wasn't written by me though. It was written by Zeke and Uriah."

"Of course it was," I chuckled.

"Apocalypses and prison buses, huh?"

I nodded my head. "Yup, totally written by them."

We drove for another hour before Tobias stopped the car. In the middle of the woods.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we in the woods?"

"It's a surprise!" he sang again. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

Tobias laughed. "Follow me, city girl."

Hand in hand we walked through the woods. It was so quiet without the twenty-four/seven city traffic. The walk alone was already perfect. We were both silent, enjoying each other's company and the peace. I was so glad Christina hadn't made me wearing heals. White vans were perfect for me, she said.

Tobias led me off the main pad, towards a hidden one between rocks. He had to let go of my hand to lead the way through the narrow path. He barely fit through.

Then we stepped in some sort of paradise. A stream was running down stream, wetting some rocks on its way. The rocks were decorated with lanterns which weren't lit yet, and a blanket covered the flattest rock there was.

I gasped. "Tobias, this is beautiful. How did you find this?"

"When I was a kid, I used to walk in the woods with my mom, and then we found this."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. He revealed a basket from behind the rocks and got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

He filled the glass and handed it to me. Then he filled one for himself.

"Cheers," he said, bringing his glass to mine. "To us."

"To us."

I smiled widely and sipped my drink.

I looked at the water and noticed a couple of small fish swimming. I pointed at them. "Look Tobias!"

I sat on my knees and put my hand in the water. He sat next to me and placed his hand on top of mine. I looked up and stared into his eyes. Tobias touched my cheek with his dry hand and brought his face to mine. He teased me by stopping just before our mouths touched.

I pulled my hand out of the water and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed until we had were out of oxygen, our knees sprayed by the water of the river.

"Thank you," Tobias said.

I chuckled. "For what?"

"For being the light in my darkness."

I looked at him with a confused look.

"But- but you are Four, lead singer of one of the most popular bands in the world!"

"To the rest of the world, I'm Four. To Zeke, and you, I'm just Tobias, a broken boy with a broken past."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason nobody knows my name. Especially my last name. The best way to tell you is just to show you what he's done to me."

Done to him? Who?

Tobias unbuttoned his shirt and turned around, revealing his tattoo covered back. The tattoo was amazing, but the closer I looked, the more I saw. Scars, from whipping!

I ran my fingers down his back. "Who did this to you?"

"My father. Marcus Eaton."

"Eaton? As in councilor of Chicago?"

He turned around to face me. "Yes."

"You're Tobias Eaton. Son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. Why would he do this to you?"

"He blamed me for my mother's death. First he hurt me mentally, by calling me a mistake and the reason my mother passed away. Then he started to hit me with his belt every night he came home drunk or when he had a bad day. He always said, "This is for your own good.""

I became red with anger. "That son of a bitch."

"Tris, calm down. It's over."

"When did he stop?"

"After I graduated from high school."

"Oh Tobias. Why didn't you look for help?"

"Because I was afraid, okay?" he said, suddenly frustrated.

I became silent and let him and myself calm down.

"I didn't want anyone to pity me."

"I'm not pitying you. I'm extremely mad at Marcus for doing this to you." I paused. "And I understand why you don't want anyone to pity you."

"Come here." He guided me towards his lap and let me sit between his legs, my back resting against his chest.

"I can't believe all the things we've been through this past week."

"Me neither," I replied. "First the meeting in the cafe."

"The concert."

"First date."

"Dinner and backstage."

"Nita the bitch."

"Making up and my special place."

"My special place."

"First kiss."

"Donut selfie."

"Sleepover."

"Breakfast."

"Beating."

"Truth or Dare."

"Now," he said. He kissed the top of my head.

The night fell and Tobias and I lit the lanterns around us. It was beautiful. Tobias also got a blanket as we laid down and watched the stars above us.

"Last night I sent an angel to look over you as you slept. The angel returned to me and when I asked why? The angel said that angels do not watch over angels," Tobias said out of nowhere.

"I don't know how to respond to that. It's so sweet."

He laughed. "It's true."

"I can't believe I still dreamed about meeting you two weeks ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wanted to meet you and the rest so badly."

"I can't believe I have to leave in the morning."

"Same. I'm going to say goodbye, though."

"You should. Besides, we're probably not going to see each other again until after the tour."

"I know." I looked at my watch. 1 am. "Tobias? It's getting late, but I don't want to leave."

"Me neither, but I think we have to." He stood up and started the pack.

"Leave two lanterns on, it's dark in the woods," he said.

"Good idea." I blew all lanterns out but two.

Later, when we arrived at my apartment again, I had to let a single tear fall.

"Thank you for tonight."

He wiped away the tear that rolled off my cheek. "It was my pleasure."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah. We're leaving at 10."

"Okay." I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "Goodnight, Tobias Eaton."

He smiled a bit. "Goodnight, Beatrice Prior."

He stepped back and walked towards his car. He waved one last time before driving away.

I expected my apartment to be empty. Instead, I was met by three sleeping girls in my living room.

I took advantage of that and went silently to the kitchen and grabbed to pans.

I banged the pans as hard as I could. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTIES THAT ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE."

Christina was the first one to respond by a groan. Then Marlene by putting a pillow on top of her head.

Shauna shot up straight and looked around until she spotted me. "Tris! Hi!"

I looked at the table and saw three empty glasses, a half empty bowl with crisps and another empty bowl.

"Really?" I said.

"Sorry! We wanted to know how your date went, we didn't expect it to take so long. It's almost 2 am!"

"Yes! We went to the woods, that's why it took us so long!"

"Did you do anything then?" Christina wiggled her eyebrows. I picked up a pillow and threw it to her head.

"Ouch."

"You girls decide whatever you want, but I'm going to bed."

"We should probably go back to the hotel. We're leaving pretty early."

"Yup." Marlene got up and grabbed her coat.

"We want details tomorrow, girl!" Christina said, before leaving.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my bedroom. I slipped off my dress and put on a loose T-shirt. After brushing my teeth I went to bed.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

It was 9 am when I stood in front of Tobias' room. "Four, it's me!" I knocked twice and a shirtless Tobias opened the door.

I kissed him. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Morning."

"Not a morning person, I see?"

"No, not at all," he replied grumpily. "Let me put on a shirt, then we go to breakfast."

Tobias caught me staring at his abs while he put on a shirt. I blushed and looked away.

After our breakfast together as a group, Uriah announced a group hug. I was going to miss them so much.

Christina hugged me again after the group hug. Somehow, Christina and I bounded together in a different way than for example Shauna and me did. Maybe it was the age.

When Tori was coming towards us, we knew it was time to say our final goodbyes.

"The bus is ready," she said.

Tobias and I and the rest of the group walked outside, where the tour bus was waiting, along with dozens of fans.

I stopped while the rest continued to walk. "Tobias," I whispered, trying to be careful not to reveal his name to anyone.

I spun him around and kissed him hard. My tears mixed with our kiss. I'd never had such passionate kiss.

Our foreheads touched. "I think I love you," he said.

"I think I do too." Tears were streaming down my face. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I'll come back for you as soon as I can, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Four! Hurry up!" Zeke called from the bus.

Tobias gave me one last kiss.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Tris."

"Goodbye, Four!" I called after him as he ran towards the bus.

The bus drove away and I was left alone.

* * *

 **Oh no! Tobias left! What do you think?**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows, they really make my day.**

 **QOTU: Skirt or jeans?**

 **AOTU: Jeans.**


	17. Chapter 17

That afternoon I sat in my apartment with a cup of tea. I opened my phone out of boredom. Without Tobias or the rest of the group around, it was awfully quiet.

I was blown away by the amount of Instagram notifications I had. 54 tags, 500 likes, over 300 reactions on my photos and over a 1000 new followers.

"Why?" I wondered out loud. "What is so special about me?"

I scrolled through the photos I'd been tagged in. Most of them were pictures from a couple of hours ago, when I said goodbye to Tobias, kissing him with tears streaming down my face.

One picture had the caption: _"Why didn't she just go with him?"_

Good question. Tobias did ask me though, during our date yesterday.

" _Why aren't you coming with us?" he asked, looking up at the orange pink sky. The sun was already setting._

" _I don't know, Tobias. Going on tour isn't something you just do. Besides, I have a job. And-"_

 _He looked at me. "And what?"_

" _I've never been to another state, God I never left the city without my mom and dad. I'm scared," I said, ashamed of the fact I hadn't been anywhere without my parents._

" _It's okay to be scared, you know?"_

" _I know. It's only human."_

" _Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear and how to be free from it. That's the point."_

 _He was right. Although I didn't really understand what he meant by controlling your fear._

 _There was a comfortable silence and Tobias rubbed my hand with his thumb, like he did on our first date. I loved that the touch created sparks that sent shivers down your spine._

" _Promise you'll come back for me," I said softly._

 _He stared at me for a brief moment. "Of course I will. After the tour ends, going back to Chicago will be the first thing I do."_

 _I shifted and rested my head on his shoulder. I hoped this moment would last forever._

 **Tobias POV**

I rested my head against the window of the bus, focussing on the passing cars that went the opposite direction.

"I feel bad for him. Shouldn't we do something?" I heard Marlene say behind me.

"No, let him be. He'll get over it."

Then I heard some whispers. I decided not to give it any attention. My thoughts were focussed on Tris. She was probably in her apartment, all alone.

She could've been with us. Although I understood her completely. She hadn't been outside Chicago and wanted to stay there.

 **Tris POV**

"Hi Susan," I greeted her after I had opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Bea. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess." I clapped my hands together. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes, tea please," she replied kindly. I knew which tea she wanted. She always got camomile tea without sugar or milk.

I made two cups of tea and placed them on the table. I sat down next to Susan and sighed deeply in exhaust.

"Four left, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. And he isn't coming back for a while."

"It's so sad. You two were so sweet together."

"I know. My Instagram practically exploded."

"Really?"

"Yes, a lot of people started to follow me. Only because I'm friends with Christina and the rest and "in love" with Four."

"Myra also wouldn't shut up about you two. She can't wait until you come back to work so she can interrogate you."

Susan rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"How is work? I mean, I haven't been in the cafe in almost a week."

"Our number of visitors have increased a lot. It was like, the past week everything was for free!"

"People probably found out I work there," I murmured.

"What?"

"I'm getting sick and tired of all the attention that dating a celebrity brings!" I suddenly burst out.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice. I can't help it either. But the more you pay attention to the press and paparazzi, the more they will bother you. I think you should ignore the lies and the rumors and focus on Four. You love him, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Susan."

 **Tobias POV**

"From the second that I was born, it seems like I had a loaded gun. And then I shot, shot, shot a whole to everything I've-" I was mumbling the lyrics in the bus, but stopped when Zeke plopped down next to me and finished the line for me.

"Loved. Oh I shot, shot, shot a whole through every single thing that I loved."

I rolled my eyes and took out my earbuds.

"What's up, dude? You look the old you."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that I thought after you met Tris, you would be different. But here you are, isolating yourself again. Come sit with us, bro."

He gestured to the rest sitting in the back.

"Fine."

We stood up and walked over to the back.

"Four!" Uriah said. "Finally you decided to sit with us!"

"Immature," I mumbled under my breath.

"We're sorry Tris decided to stay," Christina said.

"You can't help it," I snapped back.

She looked away and started talking to Marlene.

"Stop it Four! Stop it with being a jerk! Stop it with feeling sorry for yourself!" Shauna yelled.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I hadn't expect that. Everyone went quiet and looked at Shauna, then at me and then at Shauna again.

"For the two years I've know you, you've never been like this! In the beginning you were quiet and shy and kind, then you became world famous, and you thought you could handle the world on your own, no one needed. Then you met Tris, and you were all in love and happy. Then she was left behind and you feel all heartbroken and shut us all out. We want to help for God's sake! What the hell happened to the Tobias in you? Where is he?"

My face went pale and my heart pounded in my throat. Did she just… did she just say my name? Shauna, one of my best friends had betrayed me?

She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

I shook my head furiously. "He's gone, Shauna. And he's never coming back."

I left the back and sat in the front, close to our driver.

I thought about what Shauna said. I couldn't admit she was right, but I couldn't admit she was wrong either. The Tobias in me never really left. And the only person he had been revealed with was Tris Prior, the only person who fully understood me in a way no one else could. It felt like I could trust her with my darkest secrets.

I was also thinking about how Shauna got my name. Did Zeke tell her? Did she find out herself?

"Hey," a person behind me said with a soft voice. Shauna. "May I sit down?"

"What do you want, Shauna? You've done enough."

"I'm sorry. I just tried to bring you back to reality."

She sat down anyway. "Reality?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were stuck in your own little world."

"Of course I was."

We were quiet for a while. The whole bus was silent.

"How did you find out my name?"

"Zeke."

I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed. "He asked me to keep it to myself, but I just blurted it out. Don't blame Zeke, please," she pleaded.

"I don't. It's just… I kept my name a secret for a reason."

"I know. And it's a good reason. You think I don't understand, but I do Four." Suddenly she silently began to cry and wiped the tears away before they could fall. "I do understand."

I softened immediately and turned to her. Was she abused too? Was she put in small closets too? Was she called names too? Was she also scared as hell for whole her childhood?

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

She took a deep breath before answering. "My mom. She was an alcoholic. Every time she came home from a rough day at work, she got drunk and hit me and sometimes Lynn and Hector too. I protected them like a sister would by taking the beatings for them. She-she was a horrible mom and it didn't stop until my dad found out and put her in a rehab center. Me and Lynn started taken self-defense classes too. It-it was terrifying, Four. Not knowing you would get a beating tonight or not. Nobody deserves what you and I've been going through."

I nodded but kept quiet.

"I suspected something when we met, but I shrugged it off. But I kept recognizing myself in you and I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm so sorry I revealed your name."

"I understand now, Shauna. It's okay."

"Yeah?"

I gave her the slightest hint of a smile. "Yeah."

"Can you come sit with us again?"

I nodded briefly and walked with her to the back, where nobody dared to say a word.

"You okay?" Zeke asked Shauna. She nodded her head quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

Will, who had his guitar on his lap, began to play On Top of the World. Christina and Marlene began to clap with the beat and soon the whole bus was full of joy.

"I take it in but don't look down!" Uriah sang.

"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay, I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay, been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world."

I'd always loved the feeling of singing together while we were alone. We'd have fun and all tension would be gone. Music really is our medicine for boredom.

After the song ended Shauna took the guitar from Will and started an unfamiliar song.

"I don't wanna be touched by the fear in your eyes

I don't wanna be left for my demons to find

When the leaves are gone and the beating's sung

Brings the world bang drums

Tell me you, will hold me in the golden afterlife

Yeah, you

You don't have to die alone tonight."

Apparently Christina and Marlene knew the song too, because they sang along with Shauna, who apparently can sing too. I didn't know until then. Zeke, Uriah and Will didn't know either, because they were gaping at Shauna.

"I will find you in a burning sky, where the ashes rain in your mind

Ohh, ohh

Sacrifice

If we're closer to the other side, and the heavens all start to cry

Ohh, ohh

Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Sacrifice"

She finished the song and we were all left in awe.

"Shauna, babe. I didn't know you could sing?" Zeke asked her.

"I don't. I just do my thing."

"Your voice is beautiful, Shauna!" Marlene complimented.

"Thanks, Mar." She flashed her a smile.

"If Heaven's grief, brings Hell's rain. I'd trade all my tomorrow's, for just one Yesterday!" Uriah began.

"For just one yesterday!" Zeke joined.

"I want to teach you a lesson!" Shauna sang.

"In the worst kind of way," I sang.

"Still, I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday," we all sang. All the singing made the long bus trip a lot more fun.

Yet, I thought about Tris, how she could be here instead of 200 miles away.

 **Christina POV**

About half an hour from St. Louis, I got a call from someone I didn't expect to be calling now.

"Hi?" I said surprised.

"Hi Christina, I need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

She began explaining why she called me and why she needed my help. It was so brave and beautiful, I had to contain my excitement.

Of course I helped her. She was my best friend.

* * *

 **FINALLY! It seriously took me two weeks to write this chapter -_- BUT IT'S DONE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I know Shauna wasn't abused, but this fitted in my plot. Shauna had already been mad at Tobias before, that time in Zeke's room. I really hope you understand it, because I didn't know how to put it.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews and PM's! They're the best. YOU are the best!**

 **QOTU: What's your favorite TV show?**

 **AOTU: Teen Wolf and the Flash, can't choose :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Christina POV**

"Christina!" she yelled when she had spotted me waiting for her at the airport.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, I missed you!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too!" She pulled away from the hug to look at me. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, of course not. I fixed it all by myself."

She grinned and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. "Thank you so much, Chris. You're the best."

 **Tobias POV**

Tonight we were playing in Wichita, Kansas, in front of sold-out crowd. It wasn't as spectacular as in the beginning of the tour, where we were in awe of the 20,000 people we had managed to attract.

I hadn't spoken with Tris since I left. We only texted each other, which wasn't very often. I had slept a lot after and before the shows and rehearsals, and she had worked a lot at the cafe the last couple of days. We were both pretty busy.

I missed her though. I missed her laugh, her voice and her kisses. Her stubbornness, her shyness, her braveness, her selflessness. Even though I'd only known her for about a week and a half, it felt like an eternity.

Apparently I was zooming out because Zeke snapped his fingers in front of my face in frustration.

"Four! Pay attention, we're rehearsing, not in a math class."

"Sorry," I mumbled and gripped my drumstick tighter. We were practising Radioactive, where I had to slam the drum. It's so much fun to do, but so exhausting.

"Okay, again!" someone yelled and Will started the song.

I was clearly not in the rhythm, cause I kept hitting the drum at the wrong pace. Zeke stopped playing and ran over to me.

"Dude, something is clearly off with you. Go to your room and get some rest. You can't perform like this!" He sounded almost angry and threw his hands up in frustration before storming off.

I rubbed my head, dropped the stick and walked off stage.

 **Zeke POV**

"Zeke!" Uriah ran up to me in the hallway and placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong with Four?"

"I don't know and I don't care anymore."

"What?"

I turned to face him. "Yeah, you heard me. Shauna already asked him to stop being pathetic and man-up, and I'm not going to ask him too. Tris never should've stayed behind. It's hurting Four, and it's affecting the band."

"That's true."

We walked down the halls of the venue, greeting people on our way. We went to Will's dressing room and found him alone, reading a newspaper.

"Will, are you seriously still reading newspapers?" Uriah asked.

He looked up. "Yes, why?"

"No reason."

"Will," I began. "Don't you think Four is a dick?"

"A dick? No. A sissy? Hell yes. Four has never experienced love, let alone a heartbreak. I think we just have to let him be."

"Let him be?" I said. "He's messing up the tour! I've read the reviews of the past two shows. They said Four wasn't as confident and vocally strong as people are used to. In other words, the show sucked. And it's all Tris' fault."

"Zeke, calm down. Don't blame things on an innocent girl like Tris. Blame it more on Four's broken past," Will said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You know?"

"I'm not blind nor stupid. I notice how he reacts to certain things. Keep in mind that I was a straight-A student in high school and could've been in college right now studying something fancy."

"But you chose to stay with us!" Uriah said, pretending to be very happy. Will smirked and looked at me curiously. I stared at him and wondered why he continued with the band when he could've been a heart surgeon or something, saving lives.

"You're right about Tris, Will. But what broken past?" Uriah asked.

"Something that should've been kept a secret," someone behind us said. Will looked past us and Uriah and I spun around and saw Four standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough." He sounded really angry.

"Four," I started. "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't."

"We know what it's like to lose someone," I said quickly, referring to my dad who passed away ten years ago.

"That's not what this is about. It's about you blaming my mistakes on Tris."

"And I'm sorry."

"Zeke, Tris is not important for me at the moment. What is important is the show tonight and our band. I'll try to keep Tris out of my mind, and to focus completely on the show. But I can't do it without you guys."

"And we'll help you," Will reassured. Uriah nodded along and crossed his arms across his chest.

I nodded slightly. "What do you want us to do?"

"To push me to the limit."

 **Tobias POV**

The whole day the guys and I worked and rehearsed our asses off and now we were completely ready for tonight's show. This day has brought us back together like we were in high school, practising all day for weeks for prom where we had performed. And we had killed it. Now, three years later, we were planning on doing the same front of a sold-out crowd.

After rehearsing the whole day, we ate dinner with just the four of us. Zeke had asked Shauna to take Marlene and Christina somewhere else, and they understood. It felt like we were 18 again, enjoying our time together while we practised with the band in Zeke and Uriah's garage.

I hated the fact that I was being weak. My goal was to forget the past and move on. Apparently that was not as easy as it seemed. Marcus still haunted me in my dreams, and our visit to Chicago brought up too many memories than was supposed to. Especially the spot in the woods where Tris and I had our date. When I got there Sunday afternoon to set up the date, my heart dropped and I sat to stare at the water for almost a full hour, thinking about my mom and the memories we shared. The few happy memories I have from my childhood.

I thought going back to my home town wouldn't be affecting me that much. I was wrong. God, I was so wrong. And my friends had noticed.

"I just know this show is going to be one of our best so far," Will said.

"Me too. We haven't practised this much in forever," Zeke said.

Uriah stood up and stepped on the chair he was sitting on. "We're The Brave and we're the best band ever!"

The four of us whooped and cheered with him. "And the handsomest!" Zeke added. I laughed with him.

"I think the girls agree with that one," Uriah said. Zeke and Uriah high-fived.

That comment made me think of her. "I'll be right back."

I stood up and left the room, taking my phone out of my pocket. I've never been so nervous for this one call.

She picked up after the third ring.

"Hi," she said surprised.

"Hey Tris. How are you?"

"I'm good! I just didn't expect you to call."

"I'm full of surprises," I said with a chuckle. She giggled.

" _Who is it,"_ someone in the background said. It sounded like…

"It's Four," Tris said to the person.

"Is that Christina?" I asked, knowing that it couldn't be her.

"No, it's Susan. We're on a break."

"Oh, okay."

"How's the tour going? Spotted any new girl already?" she joked.

"No!" I laughed. "And it's going alright. The guys and I are having dinner at the moment."

"Are Christina, Marlene and Shauna not with you?"

"No, they are somewhere else. We wanted dinner with just the four of us."

We were silent for a while, just enjoying the connection. "I miss you," I finally said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," she whispered. "It's so quiet without you around. I miss the endless conversations about nothing in particular, the cuddling, and the way we just enjoyed each other's company."

"Me too."

"Tobias," she whispered. "I have to go. My break is over."

"That's okay."

"Goodbye, Tobias. Good luck with your concert."

"Goodbye, Tris. Good luck with work."

 **Marlene POV**

"Where's Christina by the way?" I asked Shauna on our way to a restaurant to eat something.

"I don't know. She said something about the airport and a friend from New York."

"That friend… is she coming to the concert tonight?"

Shauna shrugged. "Think so. Christina probably got her a VIP ticket or something."

I thought about the possibility of Tris coming to the concert tonight, but she would tell us all, and not just Christina. Besides, Tris doesn't live in New York City.

Shauna and I passed a shop where I modelled for. A picture of me was as big as the window itself.

"Still not used to that." I pointed to the window and Shauna laughed.

"You look awful!"

I playfully punched her in the arm. She kept on laughing and hooked my arm with hers. "Get used to it, Mar bear."

I pouted. "Stop calling me that!"

"No, you'll always be my Mar bear, Mar." She giggled and hugged me tightly. I rolled my eyes and pointed at a restaurant. "Shall we eat over there?"

"Sure."

When we walked in, my jaw dropped. Christina was sitting at a table, with _her._

* * *

 **WHO DO YOU THINK IS WITH CHRISTINA?**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise I'll make the next chapter extra long!**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

 **I know some of you (maybe all of you) might think that I made Tobias weak, but I didn't. He's only human and he does have emotions. And after visiting Chicago, those childhood memories of Marcus only messed things up. I hope you understand where I'm going with him.**

 **I've also made a collection on WeHeartIt. I don't know if you're familiar with it, but all the thing that are in my story, I found a picture of. For example Tris' dress for the date, and Tobias' dream car. My username is Of_course_I_am_fangirl, go check it out if you like :)**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews, the followers and the favorites! I love you *-***

 **QOTU: What movies are you** **looking forward to?**

 **AOTU: Allegiant, Mockingjay pt. 2 and The 5th Wave**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris POV**

I followed Christina's lead as she turned in various hallways. They seemed endless, maybe it was of the nerves I got. My heart pounded in my chest and hands were all sweaty.

"Nobody knows, right?" I asked her for the millionth time.

"No, Tris. Stop being so nervous. He'll be very glad to see you, I promise."

I grinned at the thought of not telling him I'd come. I wasn't planning on coming though. Susan came up with it. I was scared at first, but why? There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Marlene asks where I am. She and Shauna are in Zeke's dressing room," she said. We headed to the dressing room area and walked in, revealing a pacing up and down Marlene and a fairly relaxed Shauna.

Marlene's eyes widened at the sight of me. "Tris! Oh my God!"

She nearly lifted me off the ground in excitement. "You're here! What about Four? Does he know? When are you going to him?"

"Um, I don't know yet. I hadn't thought about that."

Shauna stood up from the couch and hugged me tightly. "Glad you're here, Tris. Four's a mess."

I pulled away from the hug and looked concerned at her. "What?"

"Ask him later."

I nodded and looked around, not really knowing what to do next.

"You should go see him," Shauna said.

"Wait, now? He's performing…"

She chuckled. "You don't care. Just go behind the scenes and watch him."

Marlene started grinning and silently high-fived Christina.

The four of us walked to where the boys, our boys, were performing in front of a huge crowd. The sound grew louder and clearer and soon we were standing behind the scenes. The band was playing Dream. It sounded awesome and I got even more nervous when I heard the sound of Tobias' voice beaming through the venue. The crowd held their phones in the air, forming a beautiful sight of floating lights.

Tobias put so much emotion in the song that I started to well up. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Christina with a microphone in her hand. I grabbed it and as soon as the song ended and the crowd clapped and cheered, I spoke up in the mic.

"Once upon a time, a young, ordinary woman met a handsome prince with striking blue eyes. She had no idea that he was a prince, he acted like a normal citizen. Her life changed as they started to get to know each other. Slowly but surely, she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. They did everything together." I paused for a bit, looking at Tobias who was searching for the person to which the voice belonged to in the audience. Zeke, who stood closest to me, spotted me first. He smirked and looked over his shoulder to Will.

"Soon it became clear that fairy tales weren't always forever. He left for the castle and his luxury life and she? She was left behind, heartbroken. He had offered her to come with him. She refused. A life in a castle, that wasn't for her. Right? But she soon regretted the fact that she didn't go with him, because he was the best thing that'd ever happened to her."

As soon as I finished the crowd clapped and whistled for my story. I slowly walked up the stage. People in the front row pointed at me, which caused Tobias to turn around. He spotted me and ran. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and laughed in his shoulder.

"You're here," is all he could manage to bring out.

I nodded and took his face in my hands. I kissed him softly, and all the nervousness in my tummy were replaced by butterflies. For a moment I forgot we were on stage, in front of 15,000 people. Instead, I thought about the river that sparkled in the moonlight and the lanterns that made it look like a fairy tale.

When we pulled apart, he looked into my eyes and spoke, "I love you, Tris. I always will, no matter how far we're apart."

"I love you too."

 **Page break**

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Tris," Uriah said, nudging me as we walked down the hallway of the hotel. On my right Tobias had his arm around my shoulder, holding me tightly. Like if he let go, I would go forever.

I smiled. "I know."

We gathered in Tobias' dressing room. The eight of us plopped down on the two couches.

"Who wants some beer?" Zeke asked. I bit my lip. I didn't really drink that much. Tobias knew and rubbed my hand, telling me it's okay.

"I want some wine!" Shauna yelled. Christina nodded and Marlene said, "Hell yes!"

"Tris!" Zeke called from the other side of the room where the food and drinks stood. "What do you want?"

"Um, wine?"

"Okay!"

Zeke handed me a glass half filled with red wine. "There you go."

I smiled and looked at the liquid. I'd seen wine before, just never tasted it.

"Don't drink too much at once," Tobias whispered in my ear. I slightly nodded and took a sip. It wasn't that bad. I took another sip, and another one and soon my glass was empty. I walked over to the bottle and filled my glass again, fuller this time.

"Woah, Tris. Easy," Christina commented. I grinned.

"How come I've never had this before?" I mumbled.

"I think it's better if you get some water," Tobias said after my fifth glass or something. I frowned but kissed his cheek. "Can you get some for me, babe?"

"Yeah… sure."

He handed me a big glass of water, ordering me to drink it all up.

"Okay guys, the show was great right?" Zeke said. The guys nodded. "We rocked it tonight," Tobias added.

"You were really good, Four. It was one of your best shows ever," Zeke complimented.

"Not only me! You guys were awesome too. We did this together!"

Uriah whooped. "We are awesome!"

I laughed and almost fell off the couch. "Four, I'm gonna throw up," I warned him.

"Oh God," I heard someone say. Someone handed me a bucket and yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight.

I didn't really remember much from that night.

I woke to a pounding headache and a weird taste in my mouth. I lifted my head to see where I was. A hotel room. I rolled over. Tobias was laying on the other side of the king sized bed, without a shirt on. I blushed and looked down. I was still wearing my shirt from last night. Thank God.

I dragged myself to the other side of the bed. He was lying with his back towards me. I placed my hand on his broad shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Good morning. How're you feeling?"

"Not that good, but I can live with it."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Good. Do you want an aspirin or something?"

"Yes, please. That would be nice."

He stepped out of bed. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts. It made me blush once again. He disappeared into the bathroom and I threw my head back on the pillow with a sigh, which caused me to groan in pain.

I didn't even drink that much!

He came back from the bathroom with water and an aspirin. I thanked him and swallowed it quickly. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked.

He chuckled. "So you do remember something?"

I glared at him and threw a pillow to his head. "Seriously, was it that bad?"

"It wasn't that much, maybe seven glasses?"

"Seven?!"

He nodded. "And you puked. In front of us."

My eyes widened. "I didn't!"

"You did."

I covered my face with my hands. "So embarrassing," I mumbled.

"I think it was pretty cute. It was your first time drinking!"

"And my last one!"

"I don't think so," he chuckled. "You seemed to have a lot of fun last night."

I glared at him and sighed.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"We don't have to go to another city?"

"No, not until tonight," he answered. "Wait, did you say we?"

I blushed. "Yeah. I'm going to finish the tour with you guys."

His mouth fell open and he hugged me tightly. "But how? Work, school, family? What happened?"

"Susan and my mom convinced me, and my boss was okay with it."

"I love you, you know?"

"I know," I said. "Come back to bed, please?"

Tobias grinned and laid down next to me. He held me tightly as I placed my head on his chest.

"Shauna said you're a mess. What does she mean?" I said out of nowhere.

He thought about it before answering. "Um, I think she means that I'm a mess without you."

"I made the right decision, then?"

"You always make the right decisions."

I giggled. "Thanks."

I stared at the ceiling, imagining my life if I hadn't met Tobias. I'd be at work now, or maybe helping my mom with charity work. Nothing new or adventurous. But here I was, laying in a hotel bed with the most handsome guy in the world. Maybe fate did exist.

"What would you do when you weren't famous?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'd probably be in college, studying politics or something for Marcus."

"Ugh, I hate politics."

"You tell me!"

"You don't have a backup, do you?"

He laughed. "Why would I need a backup?"

"Cause maybe, just maybe, the band will break up and then you have nothing!"

"Hmm, nothing? I have you. You're all I need."

I looked up at him and smiled.

Suddenly my phone went off, buzzing and trying to get my attention. I picked it up from the nightstand. _Christina._

"God, Chris give me a moment," I mumbled.

Tobias groaned in his pillow.

"What's up, Chris?" I said, trying to not sound too frustrated.

"Tris, we need you in Shauna's room, like right now!" she said in a hurry.

"Wait. What?"

"Room 254, see you in a bit!"

Then she hung up.

I turned to Tobias, who had his eyebrows raised. "I got to go to Shauna's room. Emergency, I guess."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and got out of bed.

I didn't bother to knock and just walked in. Shauna had her face in her hands, and Christina and Marlene were on either side of her.

I rushed towards them. "What's wrong?"

"My mom… she… committed suicide," Shauna told me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," I said. I kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I guess. We didn't have such good relationship, but it still hurts."

I frowned. "Of course it hurts. It's your mother."

She smiled sadly and ran a hand through her thick hair. "I don't think I'm finishing the tour with you guys. I have to support my family."

"Yeah, we get it," Marlene said.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I filled a glass with water and handed it over to Shauna.

We were quiet for a while. This news was shocking to all of us. If my mom past away, I couldn't even imagine how I would react. My mom was my everything, I couldn't lose her.

"Does Zeke know?" Marlene asked her.

"No. He's out with Uriah."

"Oh."

The three of us tried to calm Shauna down for a bit before Zeke walked in. His laughter died as soon as he saw Shauna almost crying. He rushed to her and soothed her.

Christina gestured we had to leave. I followed her and Marlene to the door. I looked back one last time and saw Shauna crying in Zeke's shoulder. She was lucky to have him. They were perfect for each other.

When we stood in the hallway, Marlene cleared her throat. "I um, I'm going to call Lynn."

Christina and I nodded and were left behind on what seemed like an endless hotel hallway.

"Marlene and Lynn are childhood friends, that's why," Christina explained. I simply nodded my head.

"I just can't believe it," I said.

Christina shook her head. "Me too. Shauna's too young to lose someone so close to her."

"Yeah," I said. "Um. Four's waiting for me to come back, I better go."

She nodded and turned around to go to her own room. "See you later, Tris."

I smiled and went the other way.

I opened our hotel room with the key. "Tobias?"

He responded by knocking on the bathroom door. I heard him spit before he opened the door.

"Brushed you teeth?" I asked him.

"Yes. Hey, what was the emergency? Or am I not supposed to know that?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted on the blanket next to him. I sat down and sighed.

"Shauna's mom committed suicide."

Tobias' mouth fell open. "What?"

"Last night. Overdose drugs."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh my God."

"Did you know her?"

"I met her once. She was… nice."

I nodded and rubbed his back with my fingers. I traced his scars as I went along his shoulder blades, to his lower back. I couldn't imagine the pain he went through. And I couldn't imagine the pain Shauna was going through.

And even though I didn't experience their pain, I felt for them. I cared for them. Because they were my best friends.

* * *

 **Guys! New update! I hope everything is clear, I'm not native, so tell me if I did something wrong :)**

 **Thank you very much for 100+ followers! It means so much to me.**

 **It's becoming more difficult to come up with good plot ideas. I have some, but they are far away, like living together etc. What should I do? Should I do a time skip? Do you have any other suggestions? The story is for you guys, you must enjoy it!**

 **Did you like the Fourtris in this chapter? And did you like what I did to Shauna? Shauna has become one of my favorite characters in this story and I love her. I like to deepen further into characters other than Tris and Tobias.**

 **QOTU: Most beautiful place you've ever been to?**

 **AOTU: I was in the Ardennes once and I looked over a valley while mountain biking. It was so beautiful that I've loved valleys ever since :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tobias POV**

Shauna just lost her mom. Her abusive mom, who used to hit her and yell at her whenever she was drunk. What was she feeling at the moment? Relieve? Anger? Sadness? It could be anything. I wished I could do something for her.

Tris and I were sitting on the edge of the bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Tris stood up and opened the door, revealing a sad Shauna. "Hey Tris, um… can I talk to Four for a moment?"

Tris looked back at me and then to Shauna. "Yeah, sure. Four, I'll go be at Christina's."

I smiled and nodded. "See you in a bit." Tris left and Shauna sat down next to me.

"How are you?" I asked while staring at a random spot in front of me. She waited with answering and placed her head on my shoulder. I looked at her and put an arm around her waist. "I don't know."

We just sat there, somehow comforting each other as a brother and sister would do. "Are you going to leave?"

She nodded and sighed deep. "I have to support my family. Hector and Lynn, they need me."

"I understand. We all do."

She sat up straight. "How the hell am I supposed to feel, Four? Sad? Angry? Glad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." If Marcus ever committed suicide, I wouldn't have gone to the funeral, that's for sure. I hated the guy, and I promised myself I wouldn't have to see him again. Even if he was just a corpse then. On the other hand, Marcus wouldn't have to commit suicide, because he thought he was happy and had it all. He may seem to have everything, but he didn't have a heart.

"I'll just go home, that's the best thing to do."

"I think you should put up a brave face for Lynn and Hector, show them you're strong and be there for them, like you always have. I know what it's like to feel helpless and weak. Now is your time to be brave, now is the time to show you're strong. You can do this, Shauna, I know you can. Be brave."

She stood up and I stood up as well. She looked up at me. She wasn't as small as Tris, but she wasn't as tall as I was. I have to admit, Shauna was pretty. Not as pretty as Tris, Tris was beautiful. Though Zeke had a good taste by picking Shauna. Her blurry eyes met mine. "Thank you, Tobias."

My eyes darted away from hers. Nobody other than a few people, and Tris, had called me Tobias in the past few years. It felt weird. My smile disappeared. I trusted Tris with my name. I made her feel special this way. This didn't feel right. I stepped backwards and bit my lip.

Shauna cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll go."

She quickly turned around and disappeared in the corridor. I ran a hand through my hair and sat on the bed. Girls were so confusing.

 **Tris POV**

After being with Christina for half an hour, I decided to go back. I was kind of worried about what Shauna wanted to talk about, but I trust her and Tobias. Sort of. I knocked on the door and walked in, seeing Tobias asleep in bed. I knew he was tired; we could all see it. I lay down next to him and stroke a piece of hair away in front of his eyes. It was all messy, I loved it. I watched him sleep, he looked so young and free. For once, I forgot he was famous, forgot he was on tour, forgot he had thousands of teenage fans that were way prettier than me, forgot he was Four. For now, maybe forever, he was Tobias Eaton. My boyfriend.

After a moment, I fell asleep too. I dreamed of the two of us, being far away from everyone else. Just the two of us.

He woke me by stroking my cheek with one hand. My eyes fluttered open and I stared back at him. We just stared. For a long time. I smiled brightly and he smiled back. Me and him, that was all that mattered. He reached out and touched my face again, tracing all my features. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. For once, I believed him. In his eyes, I was the most beautiful person on Earth and I loved him for that. To me, he was the most handsome guy in the world, unfortunately more people thought that way.

"I love you, Tobias," I said.

He closed his eyes, still tracing my face. "And I love you. So, so much, Tris."

I placed my hand on his hand and brought my face to his. I lightly brushed my lips with his, later becoming hungrier for him. I climbed on top of him. His heart was pounding, just like mine. His fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt as we were kissing. I played with his messy hair which I was staring at earlier. Tobias was about to pull my shirt up, when Uriah and Marlene stumbled in. "Four!"

I jumped and rolled off Tobias and fell on the ground with a loud thump. I grunted and rubbed my head I banged against the night stand. "Uriah!"

Uriah was rolling over the floor from laughing. Marlene was holding on to the door to remain standing. "Sorry guys! We didn't know you were busy!" she said in between the laughs.

I looked at Tobias who wasn't happy at all. He was glaring at Uriah and then helped me stand up. Once Uriah recovered from his laugh outburst, he said, "Band meeting in 10 at Zeke's."

Just as Marlene closed the door, she yelled, "Proceed."

I looked at Tobias and began to laugh, still holding my head. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Let me see that wound."

I removed my hand from the wound and a little blood remained on my hand. It was bleeding. Tobias guided me to the bathroom and made me sit on the toilet. "Uriah's a dick."

"I know."

Tobias cleaned my wound and said stitches weren't needed. I was glad that wasn't necessary. When he was done, he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks," I said.

We walked to Zeke's room moments later. We entered and all eyes were on us. "Finally the two love birds decided to show up!" Uriah said.

"Shut up, Uri," Tobias mumbled. He led me to the couch and we sat down. Christina, who was sitting next to me, leaned over and whispered, "Did you have fun?" My face became red with the mix of anger and shame. I glared at Marlene, who was smirking.

"I take that as a yes," she said. My eyes winded. "Chris, no!" I yelled-whispered.

Zeke cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him. "As you all know, Shauna lost her mom today. And since she wants to be with her family, which we all understand, she'll leave tonight. That's all I wanted to say."

Without saying so, we were silent for a minute out of respect, for Shauna, for Lynn and for Hector. I grabbed Christina's hand and Tobias' hand. We all formed a circle and prayed together in our own way. My mom always told me not to completely focus on the one you lost, but also on the ones that are left behind, in pain. So I not only prayed for Shauna's mom, that she would be in a better place, but also for Shauna and her family, who were having a tough time.

I felt guilty for almost having sex with Tobias. I'm glad Uriah interrupted us. It would be disrespectful in any kind of way.

When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at Shauna, who was silently crying in Zeke's shoulder.

I stood up and hugged her. Soon, everyone followed and we all hugged Shauna tightly, as a family. We were there for her, just like she was always there for us.

* * *

 **Yo, people. I'm alive! LIFE HAPPENED, SCHOOL SUCKS, I HAD NIGHT WORK TWICE IN THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS.**

 **I know this chapter isn't that long, but I'm about to go on the plane. I'm heading to Chicago, the city where it all happened! I wish y'all a very merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! I hope you'll be brave in 2016.**

 **QOTU, When is your birthday?**

 **AOTU, December 31 2000**


	21. Chapter 21

I rested my head against the window. We were heading for the next city, where the band would perform another amazing show. Tobias sat a couple of rows behind me with Zeke. Two days ago, Shauna left us to attend her mother's funeral. She said she might be joining us on the last day of shows, she didn't know yet. I sat alone with my earbuds in, the voice of my own boyfriend blasting through them. I had to admit, it felt weird. I watched the cars next to me pass with high speed. We weren't in a hurry though, we had the time. There were only a couple of shows left, the last one being in Las Vegas.

Someone, Tobias, kissed my cheek. I turned around and he was sitting next to me, smiling. "Hey," he said. I removed my earbuds and could still hear the music. Tobias could hear it too, he was smirking. "You know, I could just sing for you live. You don't need those." He pointed at them. "What song were you listening to?"

"Dream," I told him. He nodded and slang an arm across my shoulder, holding me close. I rested my head against his chest. It was slowly rising and falling. "I wanna dream," he slowly whispered. "Leave me to dream." He kissed my head. I closed my eyes. I wanted this moment to be forever. "Only 4 shows left," he said. "What then?" I knew what he meant, it meant me going back to Chicago, him going back to New York City. It meant separating. "I don't know. I really don't know. I'm graduating in February and I don't want to leave you, that's all that's certain for the future," I said.

"That's all you need to know. You can't plan your whole life."

I sighed. "True, but I don't want to leave you. I can't be without you anymore."

I felt him smile against my head. I really adored him for that, smiling for no reason.

"Maybe that's the point of true love. You don't know you have it until you can't be alone anymore. If that's making sense," he said. I nodded. This was love, I could feel it. It made me feel giddy and weird. It made me smile for no reason. It made me feel loved and appreciated. I loved _him._

We were approaching Denver, Colorado. It was late already; we went to the hotel straight after arriving. We decided as a group that we would go to the hotel bar. "Don't drink too much, Tris. Remember last time?" Tobias whispered in my ear. I glared at him for saying that. I didn't think his first drinking experience was a success. He laughed and poked me. "I'm just teasing. I'm trying to protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "As if I can't protect myself."

"You sometimes need a little help though," he slowly said. I pressed my lips together and hit his arm with my fist. I tried to run away, I didn't succeed. He followed me and grabbed my waist. A laugh escaped my lips. Tobias lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to the bar. I was staring at his butt by then. Behind Tobias and I, Christina and Will were staring at us. I smiled and gave them a thumb's up. Christina laughed and shook her head. I attempted to free myself by wiggling my legs. "Four! Can you please let me go?"

I felt him chuckle and pulled my legs. I came into the position of the bridal style carrying. I smiled kindly to him. I had discovered that the air feels nice on my feet when I kicked them, so I moved my feet up and down as he walked us to the bar.

The bar wasn't full or busy. A couple of people were watching football in the corner. It was a chic, modern bar. Plus, they had good drinks. We sat at a table in the other corner with a couch. We ordered our drinks and waited.

"Ugh, college life is almost here again. Thank God I'll be done in half a year," Christina said, sighing. Marlene groaned.

"We have a freaking holiday after this!" Uriah yelled, a bit too loud.

Christina rolled her eyes and shoved Uriah almost from his chair. "You think it's funny, huh? That you can sing and we can't? We have to go through all the torture of school and you never even went to college!"

"I can't help it you have the voice of a choking cat," he said flatly. He sat straight and flattened his t-shirt. Christina's mouth fell open and I had to put a hand in front of my mouth to stop me from laughing.

"Did you just…"

Uriah smiled proudly and high fived Zeke under the table, who was laughing so hard he almost fell of his chair. Christina turned to Marlene. "You're dating a monster. You are dating a freaking monster!"

"Oh well," Marlene said. "At least he didn't mess up your makeup!" She had turned to Uriah with a look of doom. Uriah fake smiled to her and blew a kiss her way. She shook her head. "Don't you even try."

"I don't really want to ask what he did, but I want to know," I said. "What did he do?"

She sighed. "I have no idea. Maybe he ate my favorite new red lipstick or gave it to a dog, I don't even want to know." Christina smashed her hand on the table. "Uriah Pedrad. Did you really ruin the most expensive, most beautiful, red lipstick in the whole world?" I rolled my eyes at this, it wasn't that expensive. You know Christina, however.

When the drinks came, Tobias picked his up right after it was placed in front of him and took a long sip. Or he was thirsty, or he was desperate. I think the latter one. I leaned over and whispered, "Sure _you_ have to look after _me_?"

He smiled against his glass.

Time passed and we drank drink after drink. Christina was on her phone, doing God knows what, Marlene was talking to Will, Uriah and Zeke. I curled up on the leather couch and leaned on Tobias' chest, listening to their conversation. I don't really remember what it was about, but I do remember Uriah mentioning something about fish.

Sometime later, Christina shot up. "Guys, there is a karaoke bar down the street!" I laughed and looked the rest. We unanimously decided we would go. (We were already slightly drunk.) We paid for the drinks and left for the karaoke. I was way busier in the karaoke bar than in the hotel bar. We found an empty table and ordered again.

If the waitress recognized us, no idea, but everyone sure did after the guys went to the stage and stole the show. They practically gave everyone a free show. They did one of their less popular, but still amazing, songs, Who We Are.

"We were never welcome here

We were never welcome here at all

No.

It's who we are

Doesn't matter if we've gone too far

Doesn't matter if it's all okay

Doesn't matter if it's night or day."

People looked at each other, slowly figuring it out. "It's The Brave!" someone called out. Some stood up and practically ran to stage to experience it from up close.

"So won't you save us

What we are

Don't look clear

Cause it's all uphill from here

Oh."

I spotted some girls on the front row, practically screaming. I would do the same, if they would stand in a local place in Chicago, performing.

God, Tobias was so handsome. I remembered when The Brave had its first concert. I wasn't there myself, but I read all about it and saw the whole show on YouTube. Tobias was so shy and young. He almost looked afraid. But when I saw him performing now, he looked home. His music was his best friend and the stage was his home. It's where he belonged. I smiled to myself, I was proud of my boyfriend. He achieved so much in his life so far and I hoped there will be some milestones which include me. _There would never be one._

When they finished the song the bar exploded. People stayed on the ground though, they didn't try to climb on stage, which surprised me. These people stayed pretty calm compared to some girls at the concert in Chicago.

"Sing another one!" one yelled. Tobias heard it. He responded, "Actually, I want Tris to perform."

It felt like everyone stared at me at once. I raised my eyebrows. _Are you freaking serious, Tobias?_ I think it was the booze that finally made me going to the stage. The guys left the stage. I felt stared at. The DJ asked me what song I wanted. I told him and he smiled. "Good song."

I took a deep breath.

"Thought I could leave you cause I felt my heart numbing

It hits so deep, I closed my eyes and I just took off running

I turned around and saw the look on your face

So I stayed, stayed."

I felt more confident after the first part. I took the mic from its stand and sang further.

"But I don't need you and you should know that, baby

It'd take a miracle for you to really try and change me

And I feel sorry for the look on your face

So I stayed, stayed."

The artist of this song, Kygo, really knows what music is. When the beat came, I clapped on the rhythm and soon everyone was clapping along. I felt like a hippie at Coachella and danced on the beat. Now I experienced what Tobias was feeling all along; the rush and adrenaline of performing.

"So I stayed, stayed

So I stayed, stayed.

You wanna leave her, don't wanna hurt nobody

I don't believe a single word you say or that you're sorry

Why can't I say no to the look on your face?

I just stay, stay."

I had no idea if my voice was okay or not but I didn't care. I lived in the moment and I never had the guts to go to a karaoke bar before. You know, I had no friends except for Susan and my mom…

"I stay, I stay

Oh why, do I stay?

So I stayed, stayed."

I bowed and returned to my seat, getting some shoulder pats on my way. I sat down sighed and took a sip from my drink. The rest was staring at me.

"Tris, honey. Are you sure you've never been on stage before?" Christina said. "You were better than them! It's not that you can sing better, it's your way of performing!"

"Thanks, Chris. Really appreciate it," I said, rolling my eyes. I knew I couldn't sing. I had the talent of always hitting the wrong pitch.

Next to me, Tobias was still quiet. I touched his arm. "Are you okay?" He turned. "That song was about me, wasn't it?" He spoke quietly. "You wanted to leave me, but you stayed. And-" My smile disappeared.

"Four," I began. "I stayed because I love you. Not because I felt sorry for you. It's just a song, I didn't write it."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know that."

I grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. I pulled away just enough to talk. "Don't take everything so literally, weirdo." He laughed and kissed me again.

"Come on." Christina grabbed my hand, taking me away from Tobias, and Marlene's. "Our turn."

"Beyoncé, Run the World," she said to the DJ. He nodded and gave us the mics.

"Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't

Make your cheques come at they neck,

Disrespect us no they won't."

We just sang together all at once; we didn't care. We were just a few drunk girls who had famous boyfriends.

"Who run the world? Girls!"

Once finished we hugged each other. We thought we had killed it. We stumbled of stage, Marlene actually falling. I laughed as hard as she did when I felt of the bed a few days ago. I helped her up, still laughing and half carried her back to our table.

Zeke almost didn't feel his phone vibrating in his pockets. _Almost._

* * *

 **Look who's back?**

 **Since a few days, I have this marvelous idea for this story. I told my friend and she kind of broke down so... prepare yourself. You ain't gonna like it :)**

 **Thanks for reviewing, cuties. You're all very kind and if you're ever feeling down, think of Uriah Pedrad eating a Dauntless Cake.**

 **QOTU: Are you always hungry too?**

 **AOTU: YES**


	22. Chapter 22

"Zeke, calm down. What's wrong?" Tobias asked, kneeling down in front of a freaked-out Zeke. He had his head in his hands, elbows leaning on his knees. He rubbed his face rather violently. "Zeke! Look at me!"

Zeke made the sudden movement and almost hit Tobias in the face with his forehead. His face was covered with sweat and he looked as pale as human possible. "I did this to her."

I still had my arms crossed and looked at Tobias. He looked at us with a frown and then returned to Zeke. "What did you do?"

After Zeke got the phone call, he'd ran out of the bar and got straight to his room at full speed. He locked himself up. Christina and Will stayed behind in the bar to pay while the rest of us were running after Zeke. We had first tried to convince Zeke to open the door, we heard screams instead. Poor Uriah looked so terrified, he was yelling the hardest at Zeke to open the damn door. I backed up and ran straight to the lobby and asked, very kindly, for the spare key to Zeke's room. It all went so fast.

We found Zeke on the couch, breathing very heavily. Tobias immediately took action.

"Zeke?"

He stared passed Tobias to my feet. "I lost my baby."

My mouth fell open. Shauna…

"Shauna was pregnant?" Marlene asked. She stood next to a frozen Uriah. It must have been hard to see your brother so freaked out.

Zeke nodded slowly. "6 weeks. We- I had no idea."

Tobias rose from his crouching position. He quietly stepped away from Zeke. I'd covered my mouth with my hand. Six weeks is pretty long, for not noticing. Or did Shauna know? She didn't, otherwise she wouldn't be drinking whole summer. Would she?

"I have to go to her", Zeke whispered. "What? No!" I suddenly heard. I turned around and saw Uriah looking rather angrily at Zeke with clenched jaws. "What about the band? The shows?"

Zeke stood up and walked to Uriah and stopped right in front of him. "We can cancel it", he said through gritted teeth.

Marlene stood in between them, pushing Uriah backwards. "Stop!"

As if their timing could be any better, Christina and Will stumbled inside. Christina stopped abruptly by seeing Marlene in between the Pedrad brothers, trying to keep them separated. Will hit Christina as a result.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Zeke and Uriah to me and Tobias. "Shauna got a miscarriage", I informed her. "And Zeke wanted to cancel the shows."

Christina blinked twice. "Shauna? Oh my God. Is she okay?"

We turned to Zeke. We didn't know that either. Zeke closed his eyes and walked to the closest wall to slide to the ground. "She is in the hospital."

Uriah went to sit next to him on the ground and soon we all followed by sitting on the floor around Zeke. I stared at him as Tobias patted his knee and told him it was going to be fine.

"It's not fine, Four. I lost my kid. The guilt will never leave me. Do you know how that feels?" Tobias looked at the ground and shook his head ever so lightly. "No. But I did lose my sister. My mother died during miscarriage."

My eyes went from Zeke to Tobias. "Your mother passed away?" Christina asked. Tobias lowered his eyes again. Poor Tobias, never told anyone about his past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know", Chris told him. "It's okay", he reassured her.

She gave him a small smile and got a nod in reply. I loved seeing my friends and my boyfriend exchanging such small acts of kindness. It made me love them even more.

"What do you want to do, Zeke?" I asked him as kindly as possible. "You can't leave the band. Your fans would be so disappointed. Trust me, I know."

Zeke shook his head. "And leaving Shauna alone? I can't do that. She needs me, now more than ever."

Uriah replied for me, which I was really thankful for. "We understand. We do. But remember our deal? No one is going to let a show get cancelled. We can't do that. How about this; We do a show tomorrow, Four, Will, Chris, Marlene, Tris and I will leave for the next city and you will go to Shauna and meet us back before the show. I'm sure Tori can arrange that for you." He looked at Will, who was kind of their guy who knew everything about the shows and where to go when. "Will, which city is next?"

"Salt Lake City and then Phoenix."

Uriah turned to Zeke again. "How about you get to New York City tomorrow evening after the show and then return to Salt Lake City right before the show?"

Zeke smiled a little, just enough for us to notice. "Okay, little brother."

Will stood up and brushed his lap. "I'll call Tori."

I stretched my arms and laid down with a thud. Tobias was able to look at _that_ from the position he was sitting, right in front of me. I leaned on my elbows and looked at him. He was currently staring at my legs, going higher with every second. I raised my eyebrows and as soon as his eyes were at the height of mine, his smirk disappeared. My smile appeared slowly, flashing my teeth. I winked at Tobias and yawned.

"Guys, I'm going to my room, if you don't mind." I eyed Tobias. "Four, room key?" He frowned. I had a key too, I just wanted to hint him to come with me.

He didn't.

He tossed me the card and stayed put. I turned around and rolled my eyes. He did it on purpose. I opened our room, kicked off a shoe and put it between the door so it wouldn't slam shut. I kicked off the other one and walked to the bed. I let myself fall on it and closed my eyes. "Asshole", I sighed.

"Did you really think I didn't want to follow you", Tobias whispered in my ear. He must have sneaked in.

He started kissing under my ear to my neck and finally on my lips. "It took you a while before you got it", I said, grabbing his face and staring into his deep eyes. I remembered the first time we met, how I loved his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the cafe. And look at us now. It almost looked like we could have a happy end, almost.

I brought his face to mine. My hands went from his cheeks to the belt loops of his jeans. I pulled him closer to me, and closer and closer until there was no closer anymore.

 **Page break**

"So this is how you rehearse?", I asked Tobias, walking towards him on stage. The band had just finished a song and all kinds of technicians were busy setting up the stage for tonight. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, lingering a little longer than meant to.

"Tris! Can you please leave stage? I want to finish this, I want to call Shauna", Zeke said annoyed. Tobias glared at him passed me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Uriah playing with his drumsticks, throwing them in the air. I put my hands in the air and untangled myself from Tobias, who had his hands on my waist. After last night, we got closer than ever. He was so gentle to me, way different than the time before with my ex…

"See you later", I told him. I walked off stage and called, "Good luck."

Christina and Marlene were discussing Christina's recent design for a new outfit. Marlene was supposed to wear it for one of Christina's mom's shootings. I'd rather do something else.

Then I remembered I had packed my running gear. Time for a run, I thought. I messaged Tobias and told him I would be gone for an hour.

When I was running I cleared my mind completely. I forgot for a moment Shauna had a miscarriage, that she was in a hospital now somewhere. I put one song on repeat, Ex's and Oh's by Elle King. Left, right, right, right. I kept running blocks and went further from the hotel.

I paused in a local park.

I did some stretching and looked around. Some children were playing on the playground. A group of teenage girls were sitting on a bench across from me. They were all on their phones. One of them looked up and stared at me. She poked her friend in the waist without getting her eyes off of me. I smiled at her.

"Hey, is that?"

Her friend looked up from her phone bored and looked in the direction of me. Her mouth fell open and ran up to me dragging her friend with her. Her remaining friends on the bench followed soon after they ran away.

"Are you Four's girlfriend?" one of them asked curiously. "Are you Tris Prior?"

I nodded slowly and smiled brightly. "That's me."

"Oh my Gosh I ship you guys so hard!" the other squealed. "Dana!" her friend scolded. "You can't say that!"

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Christina says it all the time."

The girls laughed. "Wait, so you actually travel with them? Are you all friends?"

"Yes and yes. I'm travelling with them since… I don't know actually." I let out a shaky laugh. "Are you guys fan of The Brave?"

The four of them nodded. "Yeah totally", one of the said. "We wanted to go to the concert tonight, but we couldn't get any tickets." Her eyes lowered and looked really sad.

I pursed my lips. "You were too late, weren't you?"

The one that shipped me and Tobias, Dana, replied, "Yeah, in 15 minutes all tickets were gone. Did you think otherwise? The best boyband in America with the four most handsome guys of the world coming to our city?"

I chuckled. "Yes, of course they are. Remember I'm just a fan too."

I looked at them for a second. I was just a fan, just like them. If I could get free concerts, so could they.

"Hey, listen up. How about I take you all backstage and a VIP card for tonight's show?"

They gasped and looked at each other. The right one spoke up. "You can do that?"

I smiled lightly and nodded. "I can talk to Four. You're my guests for tonight."

Dana stepped forward and suddenly hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Tris." I hugged her back and soon I was having a group hug with four teenage girls with a dream.

 **Page Break**

"So I gave them my phone number and told them to meet me at the same spot tonight at 6. Can I please have 4 VIP cards?" I pleaded my boyfriend. I sat on his lap and looked at him with a pout. He looked too stern. I began to grin and he followed suit. "Okay then." Always helped.

I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"They are at the security office", he said. I hopped off his lap and walked out of his dressing room, feeling very satisfied. I picked up the cards and messaged the girls immediately. They were very excited for tonight as was I. I learned the other girl's names as well during our meeting. The scolding one was Ileana, and the other girls were Julie and Madeline. Two of them were 15 and the other two were 14.

Christina and Marlene went with me picking them up in the park. It was nearly dark and Tobias insisted someone was coming. Chris and Marlene were happy to come.

"You just gave them tickets? Why?" Christina asked while we were walking to the park.

"Because I realized I'm just a fan too and they deserve the same as I do."

Marlene chuckled. "You're not just a fan, Tris. You're the one."

I frowned at this. "The one?" She hooked arms with me and smiled evilly. "Don't you know? You're the one for Four."

"Oh my God, are you even sure Four is the one for you?" Christina said. "You are the one for Four, everyone can see it, but is Four the one for you?"

I lowered my eyes and watched my feet moving from step to step. Was he really the one? Was I the one for him? Why did I even need to know, I'm only 21? I'm not even sure I can handle his famous life.

"I don't know."

Christina and Marlene stayed quiet until we reached the park, where Dana was pacing nervously and the other three were watching her pass by. Ileana spotted us first. She ran up to us and gave me a hug. "Hey Tris."

"Hi Ileana. This is Christina and Marlene." I pointed at the two next to me. The others had joined us too. I got the cards from my bag and gave them one. They put them proudly around their necks and admired them.

"You're all so cute", Christina said. "Come on, I don't like it here."

She took Madeline's hand and dragged her down the path. We followed, me walking in between Julie and Dana.

"Where's Zeke's girlfriend?" Dana asked.

I bit my lip and turned around to face Marlene. She shrugged. "Um, she's in New York for personal reasons. She won't be here tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you ready to meet the band?" I asked them.

Julie shook her head and chuckled while Dana nodded enthusiastically. I laughed.

It wasn't a long walk from the park to the venue where the concert took place. We took the VIP entrance. Outside, there were already hundreds of fans ready to go inside. Many cheered when we passed them, others shot glares to the girls. Julie grabbed her VIP card in her fist, in fear it would be ripped of her neck. Dana only grinned and let the card hang loosely and for everyone to see.

The security guard asked for our backstage cards at the door. We showed them all and the guard kindly let us through. Christina and I took the lead.

"In which dressing room are they?" Chris wondered out loud.

"I think Four's room", I replied. I knocked on his door and Uriah opened it. "Good evening, ladies."

I laughed and pushed him away. As soon as Tobias saw me he stood up and gave me a kiss. "Four, these are the girls I told you about. This is Ileana, Dana, Julie and Madeline."

Dana quickly shook his hand and Ileana looked as red as a beat. They looked so nervous. Just like I did when I met the rest of the band.

When we were all settled down, I asked if the girls wanted something to drink. "Coke, please", Madeline replied. The rest nodded and I gave them all four a coke.

"I've never been backstage before", Ileana said, looking around. "It's so cool."

"Yeah, you're also very nice", Madeline said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Uriah asked her. Madeline blushed. "I- um. I don't know. I just imagined you all differently. I thought Zeke would be happier though."

I looked at Zeke, who had his arms crossed with a stern look on his face. "Oh, that's just temporally", Uriah said.

Zeke rolled his eyes.

An hour passed. We had ordered food in the meantime and were excited for the show. It was time for the boys to go to the Meet and Great. The girls already took some pictures with them, so they were going with us to stage.

I was so happy they could witness all this. I could imagine the conversations they would have at school tomorrow. All those jealous looks.

The guys were done with the Meet and Greet after an hour and were currently getting ready for the show backstage. They did their handshake thing. "1, 2, 3, let's go!" and ran up the stage.

Then the shouting began.

* * *

 **WHO IS WILLING TO HELP ME OUT? I submitted a story for a Dutch writing contest, and I'm way behind with the votes. Are you willing to vote for my story? This is the link:** **/de-dorpsbijeenkomst/**

 **You have to click on "Stem op dit verhaal" and put in your email. Then you get an email and you have to confirm the vote. You won't get any spam or ads after giving your mail, they just want a confirmation.**

 **I currently have 31 votes, and I really would like to have some more, so if you love me and my writing...**

 **Also, I made a Tumblr account for all kind of things, including Allegiant updates. you can find me with creative-ing**

 **Thanks for helping me out!**

 **If you have voted, can you please review or PM me that you did? I'll give you a shoutout for it :P**

 **YOU ARE THE BEST, DEAR READER!**

 **QOTU: Are you willing to help me out with my story?**


	23. Chapter 23

"What's up?" Tobias asked me. He came out of the bathroom, his hair was still damp from the shower. He sat down next to me on the bed and kissed my cheek. "Studying", I said, looking up.

Tobias started reading my textbook. I watched his face as he read. He slightly frowned. "God, Tris. Couldn't you pick something easier?" he laughed. I chuckled and closed the book. "What are we doing today?"

"As I would love to spend the day with my gorgeous girlfriend, I thought I heard Uriah say something about a waterpark, since you know… we're in Vegas."

I pounded my fists in the air and laughed. "Yes! Always wanted to go there! I better find my bikini."

"So you don't want to spend the day with your boyfriend, then? Thank you very much", he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him and smacked a pillow against his head. "I love you too!" he said, rubbing his face.

We arrived here yesterday afternoon. Tonight the band had its second last show and then the tour was already over. It's close to 95ºF outside, warm enough for some fun in a waterpark for sure. I understood why Uriah wanted to do something fun. The pressure of the last two shows was clearly here.

I stood up and placed my books on the table. I walked over to my suitcase, which was way neater than Tobias'. It was flipped open and clothes hung out of it. "Tobias", I said. "How the hell do you find stuff like that?"

I turned around and saw him lying on the bed, not really bothering looking up. "I don't."

I shook my head and found my bikini. It was a black one with straps. Plain, but fashionable. I grab it along with my pink beach dress and disappeared into the bathroom. After putting my bikini and dress on I pulled my hair back in a French braid. No makeup today.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Tobias was just pulling his T-shirt over his head, giving me the chance to glance at his abs. "Where is the waterpark we're going to?" I asked, not meeting his eyes and still staring at his chest. I adverted my eyes from him and walked over to my suitcase to lay my clothes down. I reached for my flip flops and put them on.

"About half an hour drive. Uriah's pick."

I nodded. "Okay." I grabbed my purse, phone, sunscreen, sunglasses and my bag with the necessities. Tobias was done as well. He reached for my hand and together we walked to the lobby.

We were the first ones to get there.

I leaned on one of the couches. "You nervous for tonight and tomorrow?" I asked him. These last shows were the biggest yet, with a crowd of more than 100.000 people. I could sense the tension and nerves in the band. They would be dead tired after this all ends. This day would, therefore, do good for the guys.

"A bit. It's not that we've never done it before. The Tokyo crowd was almost as big as this one", he said. "I just want it to be good. It's the last show tomorrow. Might as well end it with a killer show."

I threw my arms around him. "You're going to do fine, Tobias. I know it. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Tris." And he kissed me, light and innocent. Before I could get lost in him, Uriah interrupted us.

"Guys, not in the lobby please!" he cried. "The kids," he added, whispering. Marlene chuckled next to him and covered her mouth with her hand. Uriah shoved Marlene and looked around. "Where's Zeke? He was not in his room."

I looked around too, but there was no Zeke. I shrugged. "I don't know."

"He hasn't texted you or something?" Tobias asked Uriah and he shook his head no.

The four of us started mentioning the possibilities of where the hell Zeke could be. The casino, bathtub in his room, on the streets… Then out of nowhere, Zeke entered the hotel.

With Shauna.

I gasped and ran up to Shauna, hugging her. "You're back, how've you been?"

Marlene came hugging with us. Shauna was already in tears. "Better than expected. Where's Chris?"

"Room. Still changing", Marlene said annoyed.

Shauna frowned and laughed. "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "Ask Uriah."

Uriah's face lighted up. "WATERPARK!" I swear everyone in the lobby turned around. As if Uriah cared for even a second, I thought.

Shauna laughed and wiped away her tears. "I better get my swimsuit then."

My smile disappeared. "You sure?"

She put up a brave face and smiled. "Yeah. It's been two weeks. I'll be fine."

"Shauna?!" I heard. I turned around and saw Christina dropping her bag. She ran over to us and almost knocked Shauna over by hugging her. "I missed you. How are you?" Christina pulled away and looked at her.

"Good, I guess." She paused and looked at Zeke. "It's tough, but it will always be tough."

I nodded. I feel sorry for her. She never deserved it, neither did Zeke.

"Well, I'm changing if you don't mind", she finally said. "Shall we meet you guys at the park?"

Uriah nodded his head. "Yeah, sure."

Zeke took Shauna's hand and led her to their room. They would get over this; they were one of the strongest couples I knew. Maybe this would make their relationship even stronger than it was before.

Tobias nudged my arm. "Let's go. They've already left for a taxi."

I grinned and picked up my bag. I was very looking forward to it. Tobias and I picked our own cab and sat in the back with Tobias holding me close. I smiled against his arm.

The taxi ride didn't take that long. The taxi driver claimed he knew a shortcut and we were faster than everyone else. I looked around and excitement built up in me. I'd never been to a waterpark before. So many slides and pools and I couldn't wait much longer.

Minutes after we'd arrived, Chris, Will, Uriah and Marlene arrived as well. Tobias slung an arm across my shoulder and led me to the ticket sales.

"Two tickets and two premium Xpress, please", Tobias said to the lady behind the glass without even looking at the prices. Tobias didn't let me pay for anything. Once we're in, he handed me my Xpress band which we picked up at the special booth. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Tobias, you didn't have to do that! We could do without."

He laughed. "We could, by we won't. Might as well have some fun while we're here."

Marlene and Uriah came to us laughing. Marlene spotted the orange band in my hand and slapped Uriah. "They have them as well!"

Tobias lifted his hand. "See, Uriah bought them too." I rolled my eyes. Of course Uriah had bought them. Christina came running over to us. "Guys! Look what we have!"

She showed us her Xpress bands and Uriah showed his. "We all have them, Christina. I told the guys to buy them."

"Hmm. I thought Will was being overly romantic today but oh well."

She glanced at a pretending-to-be-hurt Will. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Kidding, babe. Thanks."

The corners of Will's mouth twitched. "No problem."

"We can select our rides now, lay down our stuff somewhere and get on a slide?" Uriah suggested.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. We went to the kiosk to get our waiting time. The bands worked in such way that we didn't have to wait in line at the slide itself, but just anywhere in the park. After a certain time, our wristband said we could go and pass the waiting line. It was really awesome to do.

So we got our waiting time for the first slide, which was originally 20 minutes, but with premium Xpress we got only 15 minutes. So that was 15 minutes to find a spot, get undressed and go to the slide.

It didn't take that long to find an open spot in the field with eight chairs. It wasn't really busy, not yet anyway. I took off my dress and started applying sunscreen. I turned around and looked at Tobias. "Can you do my back?"

He smiled. "Of course, babe." He took the tube from my hand and applied some on my back. Next to us, a family with two children were playing cards. The two girls seemed to be twins. Seeing them laugh made me happy. I was hoping Tobias and I could have a baby together one day, but I knew it was way too early to even talk about that.

Tobias hands on my back reminded me how gentle he could be. His hands were good. I made a mental note to ask for a massage some time.

Finishing, Tobias said: "Can you do mine too?" I turned around the moment he turned around as well. I was met by his tattoo that covered most of his back. It was truly amazing. Then I realized something. I brought my face to his ears. "Your scars, Tobias. What do you do?"

He turned around to face me. "As long as you're with me, I will be fine. Besides, the tattoo will cover most of them." He grabbed my face in his hands. "Don't give me that face, Prior."

I laughed and kissed him softly. Then he turned around again and I did his back, tracing the scars as I went along. It was as if I were there, hearing Marcus' voice over and over again and Tobias' shaky voice pleading him to stop. As horrible as the thought of Tobias being abused was, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt so angry I could smack Marcus in the face next time I see him. When I was done applying, I wrapped my arms around him just to make sure he was okay.

If it wasn't for my wristband that started beeping, I wouldn't have let go of him all day. I heard Uriah whoop and I placed my bag underneath the chair with a towel on top. We were going to the Constrictor first, a slide with lightings in it.

"I like your bikini, Tris", Christina said, walking next to me. I smiled and said: "Thanks, I like yours too!" Christina was wearing a grey, kind of like a crop top bikini. I liked it a lot. "Is it your mom's?" I asked her, since her mom is a designer.

She nodded and beamed with pride. "I helped her with this collection."

"That's awesome!"

We arrived at the slide and went to the special entrance. The slide was with a two-piece raft. I looked at Christina and held out my hand. "Together?"

She happily grabbed it. "Together." I quickly gave Tobias an apologizing look. He shrugged his shoulders to me and turned to Will, who also didn't have a partner. Uriah and Marlene went first, passing the jealous girls who were first in line of the regular entrance. Uriah, being the gentleman he is, helped Marlene getting into the front seat. And off they went, with Uriah whooping very loudly.

Christina and I were next. She offered me to go in front and so I did. I stepped in and waved at Tobias. Christina and I were laughing until the bottom and high fived each other when we stepped out.

"That was awesome!" Christina said. She threw her arms around me and led me to the side to watch our boyfriends. They flew by minutes later, laughing and smiling like crazy too.

We decided to check if Zeke and Shauna had already arrived and found our spot. They indeed had founded our spot and were sunbathing in the lounge chairs. Uriah being Uriah went and made Zeke wet with shaking his dripping head above him.

Zeke sighed and set his sunglasses on his head. "Uriah, I sincerely hate you."

"You know I love you, big bro." He hit Zeke's arm with his fist. Zeke glared at him and I just knew he was planning revenge. And knowing Zeke, it will really be a payback.

"Four, I must say, your tattoo is awesome", Marlene said. She was walking behind us on the way here. "I'd never seen it before."

I couldn't really help it but shot an almost glare at all. It was not that I was such a jealous type, I just couldn't help but didn't feel special anymore. It was to me he showed his tattoo, during our last night in Chicago. Marlene met my eyes, blushed and looked away.

"Thanks, Mar", Tobias said.

I must admit, his tattoo was extraordinary, a piece of art. It was designed in such way it flowed with the scars, so they wouldn't stand out. I loved it, it made Tobias, Tobias.

All morning long, we swam, went down slides and just enjoyed being young. It seemed like the boys forgot for just a second they were world famous and all the pressure that had built up inside of them went away as the hours flew by. Also, Shauna looked less stressed.

By lunch time, the girls and I went to get some food and drinks while the guys stayed at our spot. The food area was packed with people, of all ages. Little children crying and yelling, parents smiling and grandparents looking like they wanted to leave and only being there for the children's sake. I felt sorry for them. I was going to get food for Tobias and I. Tobias wanted pizza pepperoni with beer, I wanted a pizza mozzarella with a coke. As I said before, I was not drinking again after last time after one of the shows where Tobias practically had to carry me to our room. No alcohol for me in a public place anymore, knowing what I was capable of doing when tipsy.

I waited in line with Marlene next to me. She and Uriah wanted pizza as well. Next to Marlene, a model, I felt a bit insecure. She was absolutely gorgeous; long legs, blonde hair and a tan. You could immediately see what Uriah saw in her. Marlene caught me looking at her and smiled. I smiled back, genuinely. I was happy for her and Uriah. She appreciated his kind of humour, she was the exact right person for him.

"You're not coming with us to New York, are you?" she asked, sounding sad, not meeting my eyes. She sounded really upset. I lowered my eyes. This was kind of a touchy topic for me and Tobias. The long distance. I shook my head and rubbed my arm. Tobias said he was planning on coming to Chicago over Christmas break, but that was more than 2 months away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked", she quickly said. "I know it's an issue between you guys."

I looked at her again and stepped forward as the line went. "No, it's okay. We'll figure it out eventually."

"I know you will. I've seen what you mean for each other. It's this vibe that's so powerful and doesn't leave when the two of you are together", she explained. "It's something I've never seen before."

"That's something I see with you and Uriah too, you know. You always seem to be smiling around him and I've noticed him looking at you like you are the most important woman on earth", I said. "You are very lucky to have him, Marlene. He's very loyal."

She grinned. "Thank you, Tris. You just always seem to know what to say."

I chuckled. "Not always, Mar. Not always."

We reached the end of the line and ordered our pizzas. Uriah wanted, as expected, an extra-large pizza. We returned to our boys with our hands full with trays of food. The guys were busy discussing the show.

"Do we have something extra this show, like confetti or something?" Uriah questioned. Will gave him a look as if saying, dude, you serious, but said he would ask Tori. I handed Tobias his food and left over money.

"Thanks, babe", he said.

I looked around and saw all my friends having a good time together. It was then that I realized these were the moment to cherish the most. These were the moments to remember, because I just knew they weren't going to last forever. Nothing lasted forever, but somewhere deep inside of me I knew these people would be the most important and influential people in my life. Every single one of them.


	24. THE LAST CHAPTER

**Please, before you're reading the last chapter of this story, I have some explanation to do.  
I lost interest in this story. I really did and I feel so horrible for it. I lost interest in this whole fandom, since the Ascendant incident with Lionsgate. I found new fandoms like the Lunar Chronicles and A Court of Thorns and Roses.**

 **Besides losing my love for the Divergent fandom, I have the feeling I grew older than normal these past months. I grew up so fast *whines* Older, and therefore busier. School's been a pain in the ass for me. I've started taking the International B** **accalaureate Language A since a few months and it's starting to take up more and more of my time.**

 **However, Tris and Tobias will always have a special place in my heart. They are the reason I became really interested in language, reading, and writing. I owe them a lot and therefore I hated myself for letting all of my followers down by not continuing or ending this project I've grown fond of. So there you go, people. Enjoy, see you at the bottom.**

 _ **This chapter is not a direct continuation of the last chapter. It takes place three years after the first chapter!**_

* * *

The moment I entered our apartment, Tobias was on his feet and making his way over to me. "Hey," he said, rubbing his palms on his thighs and then wrapping them around my waist. We shared a kiss and I got out of my coat. Dropping my keys on the counter I said, "Hey, handsome. What's for dinner?"

Tobias almost always got home before I did and therefore did most of the cooking. I work at a New York newspaper office since half a year and it's hectic most of the time. Making deadlines and the high expectations were harder than thought, I'm still adjusting to my new job. Tobias is still in the band like he was when I first met him three years ago. Sometimes he works at home, in his own studio.

"I was thinking about bringing you on a date today," he purred, smirking a bit. "It's been too long."

It indeed had been too long, so I nodded and told him I would change into something more suitable than a pencil skirt and blouse. Kissing him again, I went to the second floor of our apartment to our bedroom with walk in closet. My eyes immediately landed on the gorgeous burgundy lace dress I bought with Christina last week. Perfect for this time of the year.

Descending the stairs, I noticed Tobias taking me in, roaming his eyes over my body. "You look beautiful, Tris," he breathed and took my hand. I grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself either."

My boyfriend took me to our favourite restaurant in Manhattan. The layout was beautiful with little lightbulbs lighting up the rooms and creating that romantic feeling. The place was packed tonight, however, Tobias had some connections with the owner and could arrange the best table.

Tobias, being the gentleman he was, took my chair from its place for me to sit and led me to it. I smiled and bowed my head in thanks. He took a seat across from me.

Halfway through our main course, Tobias laid down his fork and knife and reached over to grab my hand in his. I looked up from my plate and saw him watching very nervously. Frowning I dropped my fork too. "Tobias, what's wrong?"

He gave me a small smile. "Nothing, I just want to tell you something." He sighed and squeezed my hand once more. "You know, before I met you, I was thinking about leaving the band. Zeke, Uriah, Will and I were already together for seven years, which I thought was already a very long time, and I couldn't take the stress and pressure of deadlines anymore, so I wanted to quit. But then you came into my life that night and ruined everything," he laughed softly. "You inspired me to go on, to hold on and believe in the great things my life would bring. To do what I love most. You were my rock, my everything and you still are. You helped me get through the stress and the worst. You were always there for me."

My heart was racing; where this was going, I had no idea. My eyes burned but I blinked it away.

"However, now the band has existed for over 10 years, Zeke, Uriah, Will and I have together decided to quit the band."

I gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I kind of saw that coming, Tobias. I know you. I noticed." I paused, sighing. "You're tired. Tired to see some of your fans are giving up on you. I know that, too. But I'll always support you. With whatever choice you make in your life, because I love you."

He laughed, trying to conceal the sadness in his voice. "I love you, too. Very much. God, Tris, you have no idea how much I love you."

He stood and straightened his jacket. I looked up at him with wide eyes and I sucked in a breath when he dropped down on one knee to my right. Turning in my seat, I clamped a hand over my mouth and let Tobias grab the other. I glanced at the box containing the prettiest ring I've ever seen and then my eyes met his.

"Beatrice Prior, as I am wrapping up one stage of my life, I want to start another. Before I met you, I was a wreck. You've inspired many people, Tris, and you've brought more light into my life than anyone. And I will always be grateful for that. You and I, we share the best memories with perfect moments. I still remember how you managed to get drunk on your first night back and slurred I love you's to everyone you came across. I was trying really hard to not get jealous." He paused, chuckling a bit to himself. I was too preoccupied to roll my eyes.

"But I want to have more amazing and daring adventures, I want to escape reality, I want to stay up late laughing and watching movies or reading a book, I want to have beautiful children of my own, I want a life that rivals the most romantic novels, I want to grow old. And I want it all with you.  
Lately, I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. Tris, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I managed to get out and motioned him to stand up. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pulled him to me, devouring his soft lips. I vaguely noticed the clapping and cheering around us as we kissed. He drew back with a shaky breath and kept his forehead leaning against mine as he slid the ring on my finger. I admired its grace and beauty and gentle touch around my finger. The ring was just a bonus to the happiness because I'd never been happier my whole life. "I'm getting married," I breathed. "We're getting married."

He laughed softly and nodded. "We're getting married."

* * *

 **There you have it, people. Your happy ending to this story. Before starting 2017, I had decided, I wanted to wrap the story up. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Before I leave you guys, I want to give a huge shoutout to the readers who've been there from the very beginning. I love you so much. I cried reading my first reviews...**

 **Also a shoutout to each and every one of you who read my creation. 57,260 views. Yes, that many and I'm incredibly grateful for that. I don't think there is a single country left that isn't mentioned in my traffic stats. I'm touched.**

 **And of course I want to say thank you for everything to the best internet friend out there, Sasha, who found out this story was also indeed written by me :) I love you, u crazy gurl.**

 **For those of you who noticed references in this chapter:**

 **\- Tobias purring to Tris refers to Rhysand purring to Feyre in ACOMAF (because that's the best thing ever);  
\- The last line of Tobias' proposal speech is the first line of 'their song' _Counting Stars_ by One Republic;  
\- Tobias' memory of Tris getting drunk is in chapter 19 of this story;  
\- Hold on and Believe by Martin Garrix was mentioned;**

 **Like they say here in the south of the Netherlands, _Houdoe!_ Have a very happy 2017!**


End file.
